Blood Whishes
by Zey Mikaelson
Summary: Certains voeux, même inconscients, peuvent être réalisés, peut importe leurs grandeurs...tant que l'âme qui les souhaite soit assez forte pour y parvenir. Ce fut le cas de Harry, deux fois, l'un à ses quatre ans et l'autre après la chute de Voldemort. Et les conséquences de ses voeux le ramenaient toujours à la même personne. Vampire au Sang-Pur!Harry; MoD!Harry
1. PROLOGUE

**Bonjour ou bonsoir (choisissez en fonction de votre heure de lecture)...** **Je reviens donc avec une nouvelle fanfiction (la deuxième pour être précise) sur nulle autre que deux univers que j'aime beaucoup...celui de Harry Potter et de Vampire Knight.**

 **Je ne compte pas m'attardée sur du texte de présentation ultra long, donc on va passé aux choses sérieuses:**

 **/!\ Ceci est un futur slash /!\**

 **pour ceux que ça gênent...bah...je ne sais pas ce qui vous retient encore** **ici. Mais si vous êtes curieux, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur vos impressions.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling (la fabuleuse !) et Matsuri Hino.**

 **Praining: Kaname K. x Harry P.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Love.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.HarryPotterXXXVampireKnight.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **PROLOGUE**

C'était une nuit glaciale.

 _Vraiment glaciale._

Le genre de nuit où personne ne souhaitait s'aventurer dehors sans une bonne raison de la faire. Pourtant, ils se trouvaient là, perdu au milieu de nulle part, dans une forêt qui ne lui inspirait _absolument rien_ de bon, à errer dans le noir sans qu'elle ne sache _où_ se dirigeaient-ils.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de cette forêt, plus elle espérait retrouvée la chaleur de sa maison, avoir un bon chocolat chaud entre les mains et serrait son adorable fils dans ses bras.

Elle gémit en pensant à son bébé, seul avec une inconnue, _loin d'elle._ Le son stoppa son compagnon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?"

Elle renifla bruyamment, essayant de contenir ses larmes. _J'ai envie de rentrer, voilà mon problème !_

C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimée lui dire...

"Rien." souffla-t-elle en évitant le regard sévère de son mari. "Rien du tout. Continuons."

Son mari hocha simplement la tête, ne voulant rien savoir. Ce n'était pas un temps pour les longues discussions inutiles, il le savait et elle le savait aussi. Ils devaient se dépêchés d'en finir avec ce quiles avaient menés ici, et au plus vite.

Au bout de longues minutes de marche dans la forêt, plus aucun des deux n'arrivait à distinguer du vrai du faux. Tout leurs sens étaient en alerte, chaque ombre un peu étrange, chaque sons inconnus, devenaient une source d'angoisse pour le couple. Et ils savaient que leur lot de sursauts n'allaient pas diminuer, bien au contraire.

La jeune mère ne sentait plus vraiment une grande partie de son corps. Et ça malgré le nombre exubérant de couche de vêtements qui la recouvrait. Le vent semblait vouloir lui taillader la moindre parcelle de peau exposée. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts malgré sa paire de gants et elle ne voulait même pas pensée à l'état de ses pieds. _'J'en peux plus.'_

Elle leva les yeux pour observer l'état de son mari. Il ne semblait pas si affecté par ce froid, presque surnaturel, qui les entourait. Son expression était toujours aussi grave et férocement déterminée. Elle souriait intérieurement en pensant, qu'il ressemblait à un valeureux guerrier partant à la guerre avec l'expression qu'il arborait. Elle se sentit même fière de lui pendant un court instant...

...jusqu'à ce que son regard arrive à " _ça"._ Le grand sac de sport noir et déchiré qu'il transportait dans ses bras.

 _'Pourquoi je me sens si coupable ?_ _Nous ne faisons que protégés notre famille et notre avenir après tout !...alors...alors pourquoi je me sens aussi monstrueuse ?'_

L'image fugace d'une personne qu'elle aurait préférée oubliée lui traversa l'esprit, la coupant du rythme imposé par son époux. Elle avait l'horrible impression que ses jambes allaient la lâcher à cet instant et qu'un poids plus lourd qu'elle venait se poser sur ses maigres épaules. _'Je...'_

Son compagnon (qui avait été une nouvelle arrêté dans son élan) s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus et l'entraîner de force, s'il le fallait, se trouva complètement déboussolé par l'expression de pur panique inscrit sur les traits de sa femme.

Il voulut tendre une main vers elle, mais ne puis faire aucun mouvement. Il resta donc silencieux, pendant plusieurs secondes, à la dévisagait, en attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, elle prit enfin la parole. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre murmure, mais il l'entendit tout de même.

"E-est c-ce que...ce n'est pas mal ?"

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. _Mal ?_

"De quoi parles-tu, chérie ?" demanda-t-il avec douceur. Lui parlait dans un autre ton ne ferait que l'enfermer dans un mutisme inutile.

"J-je...enfin...ce qu'on fait ici...n'est pas mal ?" explica la jeune blonde avec hésitation. Elle se sentait réellement pas bien. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la jugeait. Que quelqu'un la jugeait. _Mon Dieu_...elle se sentait même jugée par la forêt elle-même, pour tout dire !

Son mari resta ébahi par ses mots. _Eux, faire quelque chose de mal ?!_

"Ne sois pas absurde. Tu sai bien pourquoi on fait ça, on était d'accord !" grogna-t-il avec froideur, une fureur mal contenu dans la voix.

Sa femme se tendit. Elle se sentait revenir en arrière, à des années où lorsqu'elle faisait une bêtise grave, son père employait un ton presque similaire pour la réprimandé. Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille.

"Mais..."

"Non ! Pense à ce que vont dire les voisins s'ils le découvrent...ou pire, pense à la vie que nous aurions menés en gardant _cette chose_ plus longtemps avec nous ! " hurla son mari, " _ce que nous ferions de mal_ serait de le garder dans notre famille. Notre _normal et respectueuse_ famille ! As-tu pensée à l'avenir de notre fils ?"

Leur fils.

L'évocation de leur cher enfant, attendant à la maison avec la gardienne qu'ils avaient engagés avant de partir, était un argument fort.

Elle serra l'écharpe entourant son coup avec force. Son mari n'avait pas tord. C'était pas _eux_ les monstres dans l'histoire, mais bien ceux qui étaient si différents d'eux. _Ces anormaux._

"Tu as raison." murmura la femme. "J-je suis si désolée."

"Bien. Maintenant avançons, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit pour papoter 'Tunia chérie." déclara l'homme en se détournant de sa femme pour reprendre la route. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Celle-ci baissa la tête en suivant docilement l'autre. Elle retint un début de sanglot. _'Je suis désolée.'_

.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*

"Bien arrêtons nous ici. C'est assez éloigné pour que personne ne le trouve."

Elle acquiesça.

Ils avaient longuement marché en suivant un sentier assez délimité pour ne pas se perdre en rentrant. Maintenant, ils se tenaient devant une petite clairière entourait d'immenses arbres morts. Avancer plus loin leur étaient impossible. Et l'endroit était incroyablement terrifiant.

Le silence régnait dans cette partie de la forêt...

Il y régnait un grand sentiment d'hostilité.

Elle se sentait en danger ici.

"Vernon, laisse le simplement là et partons. Je n'aime pas cette endroit." supplia Pétunia en regardant autour d'elle avec crainte. Elle ne voulait plus restée une seule seconde de plus dans cette forêt.

"C'est juste." lâcha Vernon en posant le sac noir à terreIl fixa le contenu du sac encore visible grâce à certains trous...

Il eut un rictus satisfait et mauvais en frappant avec la force de son pied son précédent _bagage._ Ils étaient enfin débarrassés de la nuisance. Ils pourraient enfin reprendre leur vie normale de gens biens, sans être constamment gênés, par cet encombrant fardeau. C'était enfin fini. Ils ne vivraient plus dans la peur d'être corrompu par _son_ anormalité et d'être un jour découvert par leur entourage. _Non, plus jamais._

"Allons-y 'Tunia chérie, on a plus rien à faire ici. Et je refuse de payer encore plus d'argent à cette bonne femme pour qu'elle garde Dudley !"

"Oui. Tu as raison." murmura Pétunia en suivant toujours le pas de son époux. Elle était soulagée et heureuse de partir.

Elle avait hatehâte de se changer et se réchauffer chez elle, un lieu familier et accueillant. De retrouver son adorable fils et le gâter pendant des heures.

À la pensée de son fils, elle mordilla la lèvre et laissa ses pensées se tournaient vers ce que Vernon et elle avaient laissés derrière. Ou plutôt _qui_ ils laissaient derrière eux.

Elle savait que c'était mal, peut importe ce que disait son mari, elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution la plus _humaine_ possible...mais, _a contrario,_ elle savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de bien pour eux. Et malgré le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait, à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de leur _crime_ , elle se sentait aussi...soulagée. Soulagée de ne plus _la_ revoir à travers _lui._

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

Ce regard vert si brillant et magnifique.

Ce nom. _Harry._

 _'Lily, me pardonnera tu un jour ?'_

.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*

Au même moment deux événements se produirent presque simultanément, à une minute d'intervalle.

Le premier concernait un célèbre et respecté sorcier de la communauté magique anglaise, reconnut comme l'un des plus sage et des plus puissants sorciers de tout les temps, Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'agitait comme un lion en cage dans son immense bureau. Il avait le pressentiment que _quelque chose_ allait se produire. Et ce quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire. Absolument pas.

Mais n'ayant pas le moindre indice de _quoi_ , _d'où_ et _quand_ cette chose se déroulerait...il devait attendre et voir les événements à venir. Et dire que ça le contrarié était un doux euphémisme. Il détestait par dessus tout ne pas être maître des événements qui l'entouraient, ou du moins, ne pas pouvoir les faire avançaient dans le sens qui l'arrange.

 _'Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est assez grave pour que ma magie en soi extrêmement perturbée.'_

Il avait toujours été sensible aux fluctuations magiques qui parcouraient l'ensemble du territoire magique. Lui permettant ainsi de savoir si un bouleversement magique de grand ampleur allait toucher la communauté magique. Habituellement ce n'était que des légers flux instables facilement contenus par l'un des département du Ministère...mais _ça..._

 _'C'est quelque chose d'un autre niveau.'_

Il savait que seul les plus puissants sorciers arriveraient à le percevoir un minimum. Lui, il avait la chance d'avoir Poudlard qui lui facilitait la maîtrise de son sens magique. Il était même sûr et certain qu'ils ne devaient être qu'une toute petite poignée à l'avoir senti...

Cette magie ancienne.

Sauvage, puissante et inconnue.

Albus Dumbledore était sûr d'une chose pourtant: quelque chose se tramait derrière cette soudaine apparition et ce quelque chose venait de bouleverser ses plans.

Et il ne savait pas à quel point, il avait raison.

Le second événement se déroulait dans la même forêt où le couple des Dursley venaient de quitter.

À l'endroit où ils avaient abandonnés _le sac_ , un immense pentacle se dessinait sur le sol. Il grandissait de seconde en seconde, brillant, doré et emplit de magie pure. En son centre se tenait le sac. Et au côté du sac se tenait une étrange silhouette noire, presque invisible à l'oeil humain.

"C'est l'heure de partir pour un court voyage, jeune maître." murmura sombrement la silhouette en regardant l'enfant inconscient qui se trouvait au fond du sac.

Le pentacle s'illumina intensément, les recouvrant tout les deux d'une étrange pluie doré et aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le pentacle disparu subitement, ne laissant aucune trace de son existence derrière lui

mais aussi...

...aucune trace du sac où se trouvait enfermé Harry J. Potter, le Survivant du monde magique, ainsi que de son mystérieux compagnon.

 **To be continued...**

J'arrive très bientôt avec la suite.

Love again.


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**Je vous dis "Yo, mina-san !"**

 **Comment vous allez, me revoilà avec la suite de "Blood Whishes". Et comme je ne sais jamais quoi dire sur l'intro...j'avance:**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling et Miss Hino Matsuri sauf les tout petits OCs qui se glisseront dans l'histoire**

 **Praining: Harry P. x Kaname K.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Love.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*HPxVK*.*.*.*.*.*.*HPxVK*.*.*.***.

 **Chapitre 1: Ne pas ouvrir la porte aux inconnus...**

 _Comprendre la complexité du mécanisme d'un univers est difficile, même pour les esprits les plus ingénieux. Alors pour rétrécir cette "complexité," certains on découvert, trouver, réaliser de nombreuses théories et schématisation de ce qu'est l'univers en son ensemble. Mais même avec ça, tout reste quand même un peu vague._

 _Pour ma part, comprendre l'univers ne m'intéresse pas. Ma science sur elle est déjà défini. J'en fais parti et c'est tout. Que ça soit un rond, une bille ou une sphère parmi d'autres, et qui à leur tour s'assemblent pour former un minuscule point parmi d'autres...Ça n'a pas d'importance._

 _L'univers reste l'univers, complexe et indéfinissable. Et aucune science aussi infuse soit-elle, ne saurait vous faire comprendre cette singularité._

 _Et dans cette infinité d'univers regroupant une infinité de mondes, possédant eux aussi une infinité de parallèles...il fallait des zones précises pour traverser ses mûrs qui les séparés, et là où il y a un mûr, se trouve généralement une porte. Les portes des Dimensions._

 _Et moi dans tout cela ?_

 _...Je ne suis qu'une porte parmis tant d'autres ici._

 **Location** : **Inconnue**

"Je m'ennuie."

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle était seule à gémir et à se plaindre de son éternel ennui. Et personne n'était là pour se plaindre d'elle. ' _Quel ennui._ '

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était entièrement seule...il y avait ses serviteurs avec elle, après tout.

Mais comme c'était elle la "Big Boss", leur maîtresse à tous, leur souveraine, leur chef de troupe, leur...enfin, vous comprenez quoi ! Elle était celle qui pouvez volontairement écraser l'un d'entre eux sans qu'ils s'en plaignent ou s'en révoltent... _et c'était_ _quelque chose de très ennuyeux._

Ses _minions -_ comme elle aimait les appelée- ne lui servaient pas à grand chose quand elle se mettait dans cet état. Elle ne trouvait plus rien pour se distraire. Avec le temps, elle s'était essayée à tout les jeux possibles et imaginables. Elle s'était perfectionnée dans énormément de domaine différents...mais pas tous. Heureusement. Il lui en restait tellement à découvrir. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas justement...car ceux-ci demandaient à ce qu'elle soit à l'extérieur de son _champs de travail._

Et elle n'était pas assez folle pour faire ça...pas encore en tout cas.

 _'Un jour, je me trouverais un...comment disent les humains déjà ?...Ah ! Oui, un stagiaire ! Oui ! Ensuite, je le collerais à ma place et "Pouf", plus de Loonzel ! Hahaha !'_

Elle gloussa diaboliquement en imaginant sa/son futur(e) remplacent(e) galèrant autant qu'elle. Et pendant ce temps là, elle gambaderait de monde en monde pour s'amuser comme une petite folle.

Loonzel Sigg s'allonga à même le sol, étant trop fatiguée pour rejoindre son confortable trône. Elle regardait avec ennui l'immense salle. Celle où elle passait une grande majorité de son temps, à surveiller l'harmonie de son espace de juridiction*. Cette espace ressemblait à une salle sans fin, ne possédant aucun mûrs, aucun plafond, et aucune dimension mesurable à l'échelle conventionnelle. Les seules choses présentent dans "la salle" -en dehors de son trône- étaient d'interminables rangées de grandes portes noires.

C'était ça son travail, surveillait ses portes et réglait tout les proproblèmes qui pourrait se produire dans son espace dimensionnelle. Un travail très ennuyant selon Loonzel Sigg.

Être une gardienne des portes menant aux différentes dimensions pourrait paraître cool pour certains, mais quand tu te rends compte au bout de quatre millénaires, qu'aucune entité de niveau 1 à 3 (regroupant les humains, les créatures non-humains de faibles niveau ou les non-voyageurs interdimensionnels de toute race confondu..) ne venait troublé l'harmonie de son travail...Ça revenait à la même chose qu'un humain se levant tout les matins **que** pour voir si le soleil continuait de briller.

...Ça arrivera bien un jour, mais ça prendra un moment !

 _'Et c'est très ennuyeux ! '_ hurla mentalement la gardienne

Loonzel se disait qu'elle était la plus malchanceuse des gardiennes, car autant elle devait restée à l'intérieur de cet espace, autant une grande majorité de ses soeurs pouvaient entrer et partir du leur sans problème.

Et il y avait _elle._

L'une des malchanceuses qui devait surveillée des portes de dimensions de niveau B, le deuxième niveau le plus critique qui soit, car ces dimensions étaient potentiellement dangereuses vu les niveaux important d'être magiques qu'ils abritaient.

Plus une dimension possédait un panel important d'êtres vivants puissants, plus la probabilité qu'un d'entre eux décide de faire un saut d'un monde à l'autre était élevée. Ce qui expliquait la présence d'être comme elle, les gardiennes des dimensions.

Mais hormis les entités universel, les dieux ou les voyageurs interdimensionnels possédant une magie qui leur permet de passer d'un monde à l'autre sans passer par les portes, tout le reste était _obligé_ de passer par une de ses portes.

 _'Alors pourquoi, en quatre millénaires, aucune formes de vie d'un de ses mondes ne s'est montré, je m'ennuie moi !!!'_

Elle fit la moue.

Pour passer le temps, elle s'était un peu distraite en observant l'évolution de certains mondes mais c'était très vite lassée de jouer un rôle aussi passif (ainsi que de voyeuse) et espérait qu'un jour son travail puisse être plus...animée.

 _'Bon. Je vais prendre un thé, vu qu'il n'y a aucun changement._ '

Elle se leva avec lenteur et traîna des pieds, pour se rendre dans sa mini zone d'habitation.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait de sa salle d'observation, Loonzel manqua l'étrange phénomène qui se déroulait sur l'une de ses portes "adorées".

.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*

"C'est horrible ! Maîtresse Sigg ! Maîtresse Sigg !"

 _'Si on vient m'annoncer des banalités habituelles, je passe mon tour.'_ pensa la gardienne en regardant l'un de ses _minions_ courir dans sa direction.

Elle se détourna de la scène et préféra largement l'observation de sa tasse de thé que de voir son serviteur se prosternant devant elle -chose qu'elle avait interdit mais que tout le monde semblait oublié.

Elle soupira en lui faisant signe de la main de se relever et de _vite_ lui dire la nature du problème.

"Maîtresse Sigg, nous avons repérés une étrange anomalie sur l'un des portails dimensionnelles. Il semblerait que quelqu'un essais d'ouvrir l'une des portes sans votre auto..." il ne put jamais finir sa phrase que sa maîtresse s'était déjà éclipsée.

Seule un cri de joie qu'on pouvait entendre au loin troubla le soudain silence du salon.

.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*

"J'arrive pas à y croire ! J'arrive pas à y croire !" chantonnait Loonzel comme une enfant.

Si on devait appliquée une description typiquement humaine pour la décrire, ce serait, qu'elle ressemblait à un enfant qui recevait tout les jouets du monde pour son anniversaire ou pour Noël. Elle était euphorique et hystérique.

Elle se matérialisa dans sa salle de trône et scanna instantanément toute les portes avec son aura. Au bout d'une longue minute de recherche, elle trouva l'anomalie dont lui parlait son _minion_ en chef (oui, elle l'avait gradé, et alors ?...il le méritait bien !).

Un seul et léger mouvement du poignet fit apparaître la porte devant le trône.

Deux mètres de haut, avec des symboles uniquement compréhensibles pour les gardiennes inscrites sur les bords, la porte ressemblait quasiment à toute les autres, sauf que...

"Ça couleur s'éclaircit ! Elle va bientôt s'ouvrir." s'extasia la gardienne dans un long soupire de joie.

Loonzel s'assit sur son trône, fixant intensément la porte. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle porte, c'était l'une de ses favorite, la porte menant à la dimension B-31071965.

B-31071965 possédait une riche étendu d'espèces magiques, mais aucune naissance de voyageur dimensionnelle n'avait été enregistré par ses minions, par contre elle avait une liste intenables de potentiels "éléments perturbateurs". Et parmi le lot, un nom c'était démarqué. Le seul nom ayant été inscrit avec des lettres d'or: Harry James Potter.

"Je hâte de faire sa connaissance...peut-être que je pourrais le convaincre de rester quelques décennies ? Hmm...bref, on verra." se murmurait-elle à elle même.

La porte était maintenant d'un bleu roi magnifique et elle savait qu'en étant entièrement ouverte, elle serait d'un doux bleu clair. _Plus que quelques minutes..._

Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, Loonzel sentait qu'elle allait exposée à tout moment. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop excitée pour quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait, il y a encore si peu.

"Oui. Vas-y devient plus clair, beaucoup plus clair." encourageait-elle.

Lorsque la couleur se stabilisa enfin et quelle entendit le "clic" de la serrure qui s'ouvrait, elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre à mille à l'heure.

 _'Sois la bienvenue Harry Potter de B-31071965'_ Pensa-t-elle.

Mais au moment où la personne de l'autre côté se retrouva enfin devant elle...elle eut un bug.

 _hein?_

 _Hein ?_

 _HEIN ?!_

"Mais...mais...vous n'êtes pas un sorcier ?"demanda la "jeune" gardienne en dévisageant la créature magique qui se tenait devant elle.

"Non, effectivement. je ne suis pas un sorcier." déclara le nouveau venu d'un ton neutre. "mais j'imagine que vous attendiez à voir mon jeune maître ?"

Loonzel cligna une fois des yeux. Puis une seconde fois. À la troisième, elle se réinstalla tranquillement sur son trône, en assimilant les informations petit à petit.

"Hmm...comme c'est compliqué, je croyais tomber sur un sorcier du nom de Harry James Potter...pas sur vous." déclara Loonzel en fronçant les sourcils.

 _'Tout compte fait, j'aime pas être surprise.'_

"Je l'ai temporairement assimilé pour la durée du voyage. Mon jeune maître n'est pas en condition pour des rencontres inutiles." répondit son visiteur.

Loonzel haucha vaguement la tête. "Oui. bien s-" _Attendez,_... _Quoi ?!!_

"Je vous trouve bien insolent, _familier_. Apprend à respecter les personnes qui te sont supérieurs." cracha froidement Loonzel.

Personnellement, elle n'avait rien contre les familiers ancestraux, après tout leur tâche principale était plutôt honorable pour les mondes qui les abritaient...mais pour la première fois qu'elle en voyait un d'aussi prêt, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose. L'anéantir.

Son aura noir ne fit même pas ciller le familier. Elle se renforgea, n'acceptant pas d'être considéré comme une personne inutile.

Par contre elle devait s'occuper de son cas au plus vite. L'espace dans lequel elle 'habitait' n'était pas un endroit pour les créatures de son genre. C'était trop instable.

"J'imagine que tu es ici pour passé dans une autre dimension ?" demanda-t-elle avec le ton le plus calme qu'elle pouvait prendre.

Voyant que le familier ne jugeait pas _utile_ de répondre à sa question, elle sera les dents pour ne pas lui envoyer un sort en pleine face.

 _'Ne pas le tuer. Reste zen.'_ pensa Loonzel.

Elle bouillonnait de rage en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas lui refuser le passage. Après tout, il avait réussi à ouvrir par lui-même la porte...

 _' Et l'une des lois s'appliquant aux portes et à leur gardienne stipule que toute personne réussissant à ouvrir un passage jusqu'à elle,_ _pourrait bénéficier d'un aller-retour de sa dimension d'origine à une (unique) autre de manière illimité et cela durant une année entière...et dire que c'est à cet insupportable familier que je dois offrir ce privilège.'_ pensa la gardienne des lieux en rouspétant.

"Bien. Ne perdons pas se temps."

 _'Moins je le verrai, mieux je me porterais.'_

.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*

Elle jetait quelques coup d'oeil derrière elle pour voir si _l'autre_ la suivait toujours.

Bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'un familier de son genre allait faire dans une dimension aussi différente de la sienne.

Une dimension ne possédant comme unique espèce magique que de très puissants vampires aux sangs-purs.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu obtenir de lui. Selon elle, il était aussi discret qu'insupportable.

Elle soupira une énième fois en s'arrêtant devant la porte qui correspondait le plus aux critères de son visiteur.

Elle avait galérée à trouver cette porte.

La porte B-2401.

Une dimension où ne régnait que deux espèces, humain et vampire.

"Voilà, ce qui se rapproche le plus à ta demande. Sache que le processus d'intégration à ce monde peut être risqué, je t'aurais fait escorter par un de mes _minion_...mais comme tu as réussi à venir ici sans l'aide d'une gardienne, je pense que tu pourras parfaitement t'en sortir." dit-elle

Elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de sa survie, mais plutôt celle de le personne qu'il avait assimilé. Harry Potter.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu. Elle pouvait sentir un écho provenant du corps immatériel du familier. C'était un écho trop faible pour un sorcier lié à un familier ancestral. Ceux-ci étaient connu pour se lier qu'à un maître très puissant (l'être le plus unique à leur yeux) et ce jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci. Elle se doutait bien que ce Harry Potter devait être l'âme jugé 'la plus noble de son monde' s'il se trouvait avec l'autre. Mais, elle se demandait comment se faisait-il qu'il soit si affaibli.

Elle se réconcentra sur l'ouverture de la porte, sachant que pour le moment elle n'aurait aucune réponse à ses questions.

 _'Mais foi de Loonzel Sigg, je serais ce qui se trame là dans !'_

Alors qu'elle regardait le familier qui traversait le passage vers B-2401, elle se fit la réflexion qu'en fin de compte, c'était une journée plutôt intéressante.

.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*

 **Location: Dimension B-2401** _ **Monde de Vampire Knight**

Plus il grandissait, plus sa mémoire s'éveillait, lui laissant entrevoir des brides et fragments d'un temps, jadis oublié.

Il se souvenait d'être né dans un dessert de glace où rien, hormis ceux de son espèce, ainsi que de rare humains, n'avait pu existait et survivre. Solitude, mort et tristesse avaient été ses 'compagnons' pendant ses longs millénaires d'errance.

Être un sang-pur faisait de lui l'être le plus puissant de son monde, une race privilégiée qui surmontait facilement les difficultés que rencontreraient les plus faibles. Mais avoir tout les dons n'immunisait personne contre la douleur de la solitude ou le chagrin d'une perte.

Plus un être était fort, plus la faiblesse de celui-ci était évidente.

Pour eux s'était l'attachement qui les liés à ceux qu'ils chérissaient. Et à la disparition de la seule personne qui l'avait accompagné dans sa solitude, elle avait emportée avec elle, son unique espoir.

Il avait longuement erré sur Terre sans but précis, attendant patiemment le temps venu, où lui-même, l'être immortel aux innombrables pouvoirs, pourrait devenir poussière.

trois milles années passèrent, puis quatre ensuite cinq...etc...jusqu'au temps où, lassait d'attendre la mort, il décida de s'en dormir pour l'éternité. Ce fut son seul souhait.

N'était-ce pas le seul moyen de fuir la réalité quand la mort refusait de venir le chercher ?

Peut-être bien.

Mais ce fut un repos de courte durée.

L'un de ses descendants, ayant trop sombrer dans les limbes de la folie, n'avait pas réalisé qu'en le réveillant...il allait peut-être libéré un fléau sur ce monde.

Pour l'instant il se contentait de grandir dans une vie qu'il avait involontairement volé. Une vie où il se plaisait à espérer ce qu'il s'était toujours interdit...aimer et être aimer en retour.

Recevoir l'amour de parents tel que Juri et Haruka était apaisant, bien que ça ne suffisait pas à faire taire sa culpabilité face à la perte de leur vrai "Kaname". Ils l'avaient aimés malgré tout, lui offrant la quiétude d'une famille qu'il n'avait jamais eut.

L'arrivée de sa tendre Yuki fut pour lui une bouée de sauvetage. Elle était un phare dans son monde si ténébreux. Si fragile et innocente face aux horreurs du monde, aux machinations du Sénat et à aux désirs du descendant fou. Sa Yuki, sa petite soeur emprisonnée comme un oiseau en cage, la voir sourire malgré cette vie, lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il en était l'un des fautifs.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait presque une décennie qu'il était Kaname Kuran, le "fils" de Juri et Haruka Kuran, frère aîné et fiancé de Yuki Kuran, des princes et princesses aux sangs-purs.

Une décennie assez heureuse...mais pour combien de temps ?

"Onii-sama ?" appela timidement une petite voix, le tirant de ses pensées.

"Excuse-moi Yuki, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

La petite lui souria, contente d'avoir l'attention se son frère. Elle lui tendit un livre et s'installa tranquillement à ses cotés pour leur lecture quotidienne.

Lire, jouer à l'intérieur de cette pièce sans fenêtre, manger et dormir...c'était les seules activités que l'enfant de quatre ans se permettait. _Dehors c'était trop dangereux pour elle._

Ça n'enchantait guère Kaname, mais n'ayant pas trouvé une autre solution pour préserver Yuki, il devait se plié aux actions menées par Haruka et Juri.

Les deux parents étaient tranquillement assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, Haruka lisant un vieux grimoire et Juri souriant affectueusement en observant ses adorables enfants. La pièce baignait dans une douce atmosphère. Rien ne présageait ce qui allait pourtant arriver.

En effet, un étrange lumière doré envahit ma pièce secrète, l'endroit où 'habitait' Yuki, faisant se levait toute les personnes présentes.

"Wow. Qu'est que c'est ?" s'exclama innocemment la petite sang-pur en levant la main pour attraper une des petites boules lumineuse.

"Yuki ne touche pas à ça, c'est peut-être dangereux !" hurla sa mère avec inquiétude.

La petite fut mise derrière Kaname quand une etrange forme noire commença à se matérialisait dans la 'pluie doré'. C'était une grande forme noire, où la seule chose qu'on pouvait distingué, était des yeux d'un bleu électrique. Une créature inconnu qui dégageait aucune odeur, aucune présence malgré le fait qu'elle se trouvait devant eux.

Kaname caressait mécaniquement la tête de Yuki, essayant de calmer les tremblements de sa soeur face à la soudaine apparition. Il échangea un regard avec les deux adultes, communiquant via la télépathie.

" _Kaname, si cette chose montre le moindre signe d'agressivité...quittes cette pièce avec Yuki. Nous nous chargerons de lui, compris ?"_ lui informa Haruka

" _Entendu, père."_

Les particuliers dorés disparaissaient peu à peu, laissant une vu plus nette sur leur mystère visiteur. La créature ne fit aucun mouvement pendant de longues secondes, laissant à loisir la petite famille l'inspectait afin de déterminer ce qu'il était.

Juri décida de procéder par la méthode la plus simple.

"Bonsoir, qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez vous ?"

L'ombre se retourna vers elle, encrant ses étranges yeux bleus dans le regard de la sang-pur. Elle se sentait happée par ses yeux, comme s'il était entrain de lire son âme et de voir au plus profond d'elle même. C'était déstabilisant. Vraiment effrayant comme sentiment.

Elle le vit faire de même avec Haruka et ses enfants.

 _'Faîtes qu'il n'arrive rien de mal.'_ implora-t-elle.

Elle savait que Kaname avait instinctivement créé une barrière invisible au cas où l'étrange créature venait à se diriger vers Yuki et lui.

"Je suis à la recherche de sang-pur les plus puissants qui soit. J'ai été analyser les autres lignées avant de venir ici, mais aucune n'était assez digne. Vous êtes les derniers de ma liste." répondit la créature au bout d'un certain moment.

Sa voix était tellement neutre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était dépourvu de toute émotion. C'était une voix sombre mais qui ne semblait pas dégagée d'animosité. Pas encore, en tout cas. Ils étaient toujours sur la défensive.

Juri décida que comme c'était elle qui avait amorcée la discussion, elle la poursuivrait:

"Toutes les lignés de sang-pur ? Digne ? Mais de quoi voulez vous parler ?" demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

"Mon jeune maître a besoin de l'aide et seul un être aussi puissant que lui et étant un sang-pur, pourra être capable de lui fournir cette aide."

Haruka posa la main sur l'épaule de son épouse, voulant prendre part à 'l'interrogatoire' puisqu'il constatait que leur invité répondait docilement aux questions.

"Sommes nous donc les personnes que vous chercherchez ?" demanda poliment Haruka. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelques chose chez cette mystérieuse créature l'appelait et il avait rapidement remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul, Kaname aussi semblait troublé.

"Non. Pas vous. Bien que vous soyez puissant, le seul assez compatible avec mon maître est celui-ci." répondit-il en se tournant vers Kaname.

Le dit Kaname écarquilla simplement des yeux quand il rencontra le yeux bleu électrique de la créature à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Personne ne l'avait vu bougé.

"Kaname Kuran vous avez été choisi par mon maître comme la personne ayant le potentiel de vie. Acceptez-vous de connaître les conséquences de choix ?"

Sa conscience lui murmurait de dire "non". Mais son instinct et son coeur lui soufflaient le contraire.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui jouait en fonction de décision irréfléchie mais...

 _'Qu'ai-je à perdre ?'_

 **To be continued...**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 1...je sais je le poste très tôt mais comme je n'ai pas d'horaires de publication defini, je posterais généralement de façon très étrange...peut-être deux à trois chapitre par semaine.**

(*): Un espace de juridiction est le lieu entre toute les dimensions d'un univers où "habite" une gardienne, et où elle exerce son boulot en tant que gardienne des portes. Et comme les univers son infinie, elles sont une infinité de gardiennes. Généralement aucun espace de juridiction d'une gardienne ne se ressemble, ils ont tous leurs particularités...Bien évidemment, il existe des mondes trop "pauvres" en magie pour avoir besoins de gardiennes des dimensions.

 **Anonym: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop ennuyant et que je saurais t'intéresser jusqu'à la fin !**

 **Mmm...que dire de plus ? Ah! Laissez une petite review si vous n'avez pas trop la flemme pour me dire vos impressions. Je prend toute les critiques. Comme c'est la première fois que je débute dans le monde de l'écriture (de fanfiction surtout) ça m'aiderait beaucoup.**

 **Love.**


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**Déjà, IMMENSE merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis comme follow/favorite (je suis tellement tête en l'air que j'avais oubliée d'être polie...Gomen !! );)**

 **Ensuite, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissés une petite review (Anonym_Black Frog_ LunaNogood et Guest) Je vous aimes ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres au fil des chapitres.**

 **Et c'est là que je vous dit: "Hello, guys ! what's up ?" -**

 **...Bref.**

 **Je reviens avec le chapitre DEUX (logique vous me direz) et nous en apprendrons un peu plus sur la suite des événements du chapitre précédent. Vous découvrirez (peut-être) des choses sur le "familier" de Harry et les raisons qu'ils les sont contraints à carrément changer de monde pour notre 'Ryry adoré..."de l'aide à quoi vous demandez ?" ...chuuut, c'est pas encore l'heure ! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling et Hino Matsuri, aucuns de leur charmants personnages ne m'appartient... sauf les petits OCs ici et là !**

 **Pairing: Kaname K. x Harry P.**

 **(:p):** **Bonne anniversaire à ma cousine, si elle passe par là, je te dédicace ce chapitre ! Et pour ce qui sont aussi nés à** **cette date "Bonne Anniversaire à vous tous!", je vous le dédicace de tout coeur.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture,**

 **Love**.

.*.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.

 **Chapitre 2: Et si demain était meilleur ?**

 _Quelques minutes avant la rencontre avec les Kuran..._

.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.* **Souvenir** *.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*

 _Pour une grande partie de la population anglaise, le début du printemps de 1984, avait été l'un des plus incroyable qu'il n'était permis de voir. Bien que la veille la mentalité était toute autre. Après un hiver assez rude et des pluies incessantes annonçaient pour inaugurées le début de la nouvelle saison, tout le monde s'était alors mis d'accord pour dire que ça deviendrait sûrement l'un des pires début de printemps de leur vie...mais -la météo étant ce qu'elle est- ce ne fut pas le cas. Le temps lumineux, les délicieuses odeurs portaient par une douce et chaleureuse brise, les enfants qui jouaient tranquillement dehors, les premiers bourgeons de fleurs qui s'ouvraient sous les rayons du soleil...bref, le monde était beau pour eux. Et pour ceux qui s'en soutenaient encore, si vous preniez le temps de leur demander, à l'heure actuelle leur impressions sur le printemps de 84, ils vous répondront -généralement- une chose complètement niaise, avec un sourire tout aussi niais, le regard rêveur, un petit soupire mélancolique en prime: "Un souvenir agréable tant le temps était fabuleux._ " _Et oui, rien que ça._

 _Hors, pour l'un des résidents du numéro 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging dans le Surrey, c'était un souvenir moins extraordinaire_...

 _"Tu n'es qu'une erreur qu'on aurait du laissé dehors !! Peut-être que ce chien avec qui tu utilisais ton anormalité t'aurais dévoré !!!!" lança méchamment l'adulte en donnant un coup de ceinture à l'enfant_ _sans défense devant lui._

 _"P-pi-tié, O-oncl..." gémissait la petite voix toute timide et apeurée de l'enfant, mais le son de sa voix ne fit qu'aggraver la colère -disproportionnée- de son oncle._

 _Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être le petit garçon le plus intelligent du monde pour savoir qu'il allait encore expérimenté les coups -bien trop- violent de son oncle._ _Il suffisait simplement de voir le visage rouge qu'il arborait, pour comprendre qu'il était sur le point d'exploser._

 _"SALE MONSTRE ! C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU NOUS REMERCIE DE T'AVOIR GÉNÉREUSEMENT ACCUEILLI SUR NOTRE TOIT !!" Hurlait son oncle en lui assignant un autre coup avec sa ceinture._

 _Encore un coup. Plus un autre. Et encore un autre. Ça semblait sans fin. Il avait si mal. Il gesticulait pour éviter les prochains coup, ou au moins faire en sorte que la partie métallique de la ceinture ne touche pas les zones déjà_ _blessées._

 _"ON T'AVAIT POURTANT DIT DE NE PAS MONTRER TA MONSTRUOSITÉ DEVANT LES GENS RESPECTABLES COMME NOUS." continuait de hurler son oncle._

 _"Vernon chéri, chuuut, baisse d'un ton...les voisins pourraient t'entendre." lui murmurait Pétunia alors qu'elle jetait des coups d'oeil dehors depuis la fenêtre du salon_ , _voulant savoir si personne n'avait entendu son mari._

 _...Qu'avait-il fait ? ...il ne s'en souvenait que très vaguement...mais lorsque le souvenir refaisait surface, il se questionnait toujours sur son act passé. Ce n'était pas mal de guérir un animal blessé non ? Et même s'il ne savait pas trop comment il s'y était pris, la chose étant , qu'il savait que c'était bien, et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son geste_ , _au contraire._

 _Et coup après coup, il se souvenait d'avoir invoqué de toute son âme de l'aide._

 _Mais personne n'était venu à son secours, comme toujours. Il était seul au monde et ça il avait bien compris du haut de ses trois ans._

 _Ce jour là, ce fut la première fois qu'harry expérimentait un tel degré de souffrance physique...et pour une chose qu'il n'arrivait même pas à expliquer._ _L'oncle Vernon s'était calmé au bout d'une longue demi heure de "correction", visiblement fatiguait par les efforts physiques que lui demandait cette punition_. _Harry ne se souvenait pas très bien de la suite des événements, mise à part qu'il s'était réveillée deux jours après, fatigué, affamé et le dos complètement guéri par sa précédente punition._

 _Les six jours suivants Harry les passa dans son minuscule placard poussiéreux. Dehors il faisait certes beau, mais Harry n'eut jamais le temps de le constater._

 _Oui, pour lui, le printemps de cette année là n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ou d'agréable. C'était juste un horrible début de saison qui ressemblait à toutes celles qui la suivront._..

.*.*HPxVK*.*.* **FinduSouvenir** *.*.*HPxVK*.*.*

C'était un souvenir datant, mais pas si vieux que ça. Si on lui mettait une logique essentiellement chronologique...il ne datait que de l'année dernière. Mais pour le dernier héritier de la famille Potter, c'était _réellement_ vieux, quand on le plaçait dans un ordre numérique. Une punition parmis tant d'autres.

Lorsque son esprit fut complètement éveillé, Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté.

Ses paupières lui semblaient tellement lourdes...et pas seulement qu'elles. Tout son corps lui semblait être incroyablement lourd. Il se sentait si fatiguée que rien au monde, même pas la fin de celui-ci, n'aurait pu réussir à lui faire quitter son placard. Rien sauf, peut-être, les insultes de tante Pétunia ou bien les menaces d'oncle Vernon.

L'enfant savait que sa fatigue ne saurait jugée que comme un act de 'rébellion' et de 'mépris' envers sa généreuse famille. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la colère des adultes de la maison, s'il osait être en retard pour ses -interminables- lessons de cuisines avec sa tante. Un monstre ingrat comme lui devait être -un minimum- utile selon leur dires.

Il se força donc à ouvrir un oeil. Premier constat: ce n'était pas l'habituelle plafond de son placard qu'il voyait mais un endroit tout doré. Et suivant logiquement cet observation: il n'était plus dans sa "chambre". Il savait qu'une personne normal serait effrayé en se réveillant dans un lieu diffent et inconnu. Mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de normal, il le savait birn maintenant. Sinon son oncle ne serait pas si fâchée qu'il soit _différent_?

Alors, Harry resta calme. De plus, il se dégageait un sentiment de paix et de familiarité avec l'endroit doré, qui lui empêchait de se sentir en danger...comme s'il était déjà venu là auparavant.

En regardant autour de lui, il constatait que maintenant qu'il n'était pas _allongé_ ailleurs, mais plutôt, qu'il _flottait_ dans un lieu où il n'y avait rien à part lui. _Enfin presque rien._ Des milliers de petits flocons -ça y ressemblait à ses yeux- complètement dorés flottaient tout autour de lui.

 _'C'est joli.'_ s'émerveilla Harry en admirant pendant quelques instants les drôles de _flocons._

Malheureusement, la sensation de paix dura que très peu de temps. Soudainement une incroyable douleur lui arracha un cri silencieux. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait la tête.

 _'J'ai si mal. Pitié, que quelqu'un m'aide.'_ sanglota l'enfant. Même les corrections de son oncle ne lui faisaient pas autant souffrir.

Son agitation faisait tourbillonner les _flocons dorés_ de façon anarchique. Ils voltigeaient violemment autour de lui sans le toucher. Ils s'entrechoquaient entre eux pour explosés comme des mini feux d'artifices.

Harry se tenait la tête avec force, essayant d'atténuer la douleur qui semblait faire bouillir sa tête. Il se mit en position foetale, sanglotant de plus en plus et suppliant intérieurement de l'aide comme à chaque fois qu'il souffrait.

 _''Calmez-vous jeune maître, votre douleur cessera très bientôt.''_ annonça une douce et chaleureuse voix.

Harry essaya faiblement de voir d'où et de qui provenait cette voix inconnue. Mais comme lors de sa première observation, rien de vivant -à part lui- ne semblait être présent. Alors d'où provenait la voix ?

'' _Je crois...je crois que je la connais...''_ pensa Harry. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix. Un écho de son passé.

"O-où êtes-vous...monsieur ?" réussit-il à murmurer malgré sa douleur.

Si cette personne pouvait l'aider, il lui en serait très reconnaissant.

'' _Nulle part en particulier, jeune maître. C'est plutôt vous qui vous trouvez assimilé en moi.''_ lui répondit la voix.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas.

"A-assihilé ? qu'est que ça veut dire ?"

La voix rigola chaudement. Pour Harry s'était un son étrange. Personne n'avait jamais rit _gentiment_ à des mots provenant de lui. Cette _voix_ \- il préférait penser à lui comme ça, vu qu'il ne le voyait pas- était vraiment bizarre.

'' _Assimilé, jeune maître.''_ corrigea la 'voix', '' _cela signifie que pour le moment vous n'êtes pas dans le monde réel, mais sous forme de magie pure...à l'intérieur de mon corps. Dit de manière assez rudimentaire, c'est comme si vous n'aviez pas de corps en ce moment.''_ explica gentiment la voix.

"Oh." répondit simplement Harry.

En fait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir de corps ? Parce qu'il arrivait pourtant à le voir ! Et comment, pouvait-il être "à l'intérieur" de quelqu'un ? C'était bizarre. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi la "voix" l'appelait-elle tout le temps "jeune maître"? Il n'était le maître de personne pourtant. Il ne comprenait absolument rien en fait. Son trouble fut perçu par son interlocuteur car il lui dit calment:

'' _C'est normal que ce concept d'assimilation ne vous soit pas compréhensible, jeune maître. Vous n'êtes pas encore en âge de comprendre et vous n'avez encore aucun apprentissage dans le domaine de la magie général, pour ça. Votre réaction reste donc correct.''_

Harry n'était pas plus choqué en entendant la réponse de l'autre...l'idée même que la mystérieuse voix est pu lire ses pensées ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Il trouvait ça normal. Juste normal. Cependant il n'avait pas la réponse à toutes ses questions. Qui était son mystérieux inconnu ? Comment pouvait-il avoir une impression de déjà vu en écoutant sa voix ? Pourquoi l'avait-il assimilé (même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas le truc) ? Cela faisait beaucoup de questions et il n'était même pas certain qu'il pourrait comprendre les réponses qu'il recevrait.

Au final, Harry n'eut le temps d'en poser aucunes. Il se sentait subitement fatigué, bercé par une étrange mélodie. Alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans les bras de morphée, une pensée toute joyeuse lui donna le sourire.

 _'J'ai plus mal.'_

Autour de lui les _flocons dorés_ s'étaient calmés, reprenant tranquillement des déplacements moins chaotique.

 _'' C'est presque terminé, jeune maître. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions le moment venu. En attendant, je cherche le candidat idéal pour vous. La seule personne qui pourra enfin apaiser votre âme.''_ chuchota son familier dans le silence du "lieu" où dormait innocemment le petit sorcier.

Oubliant tout les petits malheureux qu'il avait vécu avant de se trouver là où il était, Harry rêvait. Il rêvait d'un temps où une drôle de dame aux long cheveux rouges lui souriait avec tendresse, pendant que deux hommes se chamaillaient, sous les yeux exaspéré d'un troisième, sur un truc appelait "Quidditch"...oui, Harry rêvait. Il rêvait d'un temps où sa vie était remplie de rire et d'amour.

.*.*.*.*. **HPXVK** *.*.*.*.*

Dans le monde "réel", le familier de Harry grogna de déception dans l'ombre d'une des pièces du manoir des Toma. Le sang-pur de la lignée Toma, ne lui était d'aucun utilité. En plus de l'apparence "trompeuse" d'enfant qu'il portait, le sang-pur en avait les plus bas défauts. Colérique, très capricieux, égoïste, rajoutait à ça certains traits qui devait simplement le définir entant que personne, à savoir, son sadisme et son côté bien trop sanglant. Le familier le jugea inapte pour son maître. Et sans le moindre brin de pitié pour la jeune femme se faisant vider le sang par le Lord Toma, il quitta les lieux sans se faire remarquer.

 _'Hn. Les derniers sangs-purs mâles de ce monde se trouve vers le Nord. J'espère qu'un d'eux sera bon pour mon jeune maître.'_ pensa-t-il en disparaissant dans les ombres de la nuit.

Sa quête devait impérativement s'achever avant la fin de cette nuit sinon le processus de purification de la magie et de l'âme de son maître pourrait lui être néfaste...ou pire, il en survivrait pas. Déjà que le retrouvait, lui avait pris trois longues années. Il ne comptait pas perdre son futur roi. L'être le plus digne d'être son maître survivrait...quoiqu'il lui en coûterait.

Le trajet vers le manoir Kuran ne lui prit que quelques secondes grâce à ses pouvoirs. En scannant l'immense propriété, il repera une douzaine de vampires de faibles niveaux, sûrement des domestiques, mais aucunes traces des Lords de la lignée Kuran.

D'après les informations qu'il avait obtenu de la gardienne des dimensions, il ne s'était pas trompé de lieu. Il examina plus attentivement le domaine dans son ensemble, à la recherche d'une moindre aura plus...'dominante' que la normale.

 _'Intéressant.'_ pensa-t-il en rentrant en contact avec une anomalie sous le domaine.

'L'anomalie' en question était un vaste réseau souterrain...beaucoup trop aménagé et protégé avec de la magie, pour que ça soit qu'un simple réseau souterrain créer naturellement. Il analysa avec soin les protections et trouva une faille parmis elles. Sans attendre il se matérialisa au noyau des protections. Celui-ci se trouvait exactement sous le manoir des Kuran.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement matérialisait dans l'endroit le plus protégé des galeries souterraines, il constata deux choses. L'une, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans son analyse. Il y avait bien toute une structure aménagée pour qu'on puisse y vivre (il se trouvait actuellement dans un spacieux et lumineux salon, richement décoré). La deuxième chose quand à elle, était à ses yeux, la plus importante. Autour de lui, se trouvait quatre grandes auras, deux mâles et deux femelles sangs-purs.

Cibles repérées.

Le familier ancestral ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il observa les fluctuations des différents aura passant d'une couleur à l'autre, montrant l'agitation soudaine qui envahissait les quatre vampires. Sentir leurs troubles et leurs méfiances l'amusa une fraction de secondes. Puis l'un d'entre eux d'adressa à lui. C'était l'une des femelles, la plus âgée constatait-il. Sous sa forme originelle de familier, il ne pouvait pas 'voir' l'apparence extérieur d'une personne comme des yeux normaux pouvaient le concevoir. Pour lui, seul l'aura, l'âme et l'énergie d'un être vivant pouvait être contempler par ses yeux...les reste n'étaient qu'une enveloppe de chair invisible.

Donc quand il encra son regard dans celui de la femelle, il sonda la valeur de celle-ci. Elle était très puissante, arrivant à lui bloqué une grande partie de son âme et contrôlant parfaitement le flux de sa magie. Elle aurait été une parfaite candidate, tout comme la précédente femelle sang-pur qu'il avait rencontré (Shizuka Hio, s'il se souvenait bien), mais tout comme la précédente, seul son sexe ne correspondait pas avec celui de son maître.

Le familier jugea bon de répondre à la question de la sang-pur puis scanna les autres présences autour de lui. Il élimina d'emblée la plus jeune aura de la salle, l'autre femelle. Pas assez puissante et sexe non-correspondant. Il ne restait que les deux mâles et c'était eux le dernier espoir de son maître.

 _'Les deux sont potentiellement intéressants...bien que seulement l'un d'eux semble plus qu'adéquat pour mon jeune maître.'_ pensa-t-il en écoutant vaguement ce que disait la Kuran adulte.

"Mon jeune maître a besoin d'aide et seul quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui, et étant un sang-pur, pourra être capable de lui fournircette aide." prit-il le temps d'expliquer aux vampires de la pièce.

Le sang-pur qui se tenait aux côtés de la femelle adulte lui demanda s'ils étaient ce qu'il cherchait. Et effectivement, il avait trouvé le candidat idéal parmi eux. Celui dont l'aura surpassait étonnement les autres quand à son ancienneté. Pour le familier d'Harry, il lui était facile de donner une valeur à l'âge véritable du dernier mâle. Et celui-ci était largement supérieur aux autres sangs-purs. Il semblerait avoir dépassé les limites des 10 000 ans, malgré son apparence d'enfant de dix ans.

 _'Un sort de régression, on dirait.'_ pensa la créature.

"Non. Pas vous. Bien que vous soyez puissant, le seul assez compatible avec mon maître est celui-ci." dit-il en se tournant vers le sang-pur debout silencieusement devant l'enfant femelle apeurée.

Le familier apparut devant Kaname, le surprenant. Il usa de son don de 'liseur d'âme' pour avoir une plus grande étendue des pouvoirs du Kuran. Il était énormément puissant, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère vu son réelle âge. Et contrairement à la femelle dont il avait pu entrevoir des brides de ses souvenirs...il ne trouva absolument rien chez "le jeune" Kuran...rien à part son nom et un étrange lien de soumission. _Étrange._

 _'Il est soumis part un puissant sort de la magie du sang...mmm...rien de bien contraignant pour la suite des événements avec mon maître...mais, cela pourra être clarifier plus tard.'_

"Kaname Kuran, vous avez été choisi parmon maître comme la personne ayant le potentiel de vie. Acceptez-vous de connaître les conséquences de ce choix ?" formula le familier.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix établi par son maître, mais plutôt par une partie de la magie de celui-ci qui se trouvait en lui. La magie de son maître avait inconsciemment attiré l'âme du vampire et celle-ci avait répondu à l'appel, sans hésitation, bien que le concerné ne semblait pas l'avoir entièrement compris.

En acceptant cette demande Kaname allait, sans le savoir, actionné les rouages d'un Destin qui changerait à jamais l'avenir de nos héros et modifierait celui de nombreuses personnes, que ça soit dans son monde ou dans celui du petit Harry Potter.

Mais ça, il s'en rendra que beaucoup plus tard.

.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.*

 **Location: Dimension B-31071965**

 _'Maudit Dumbledore ! Comment a-t-il pu faire une telle chose à James et Lily ? Ces stupides Moldus ne vont rien apportés de bon à mon petit Cornedrue ! Mais quel imbécile !'_

Arrêtant de rouspéter sur son ancien mentor, le jeune homme souffla un petit "Alohomora" sans baguette sur la porte d'entrée de la petite maison de banlieue, qui ressemblait à toutes ses voisines. Seul le petit numéro 4 sur la boîte aux lettres lui avait permis de s'y trouver. Au petit déclic, il tourna la poignée de porte et se faufila discrètement dans la maison.

Le hall d'entrée était sombre et seule une petite lumière éclairait le salon de la maison. Il supposa que les adultes de la famille des Dursleys devaient s'y trouver. Mais il n'était pas là pour eux. Il monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage et chercha activement la pièce qui servait de chambre à Harry. En ouvrant une des premières portes, il tomba sur une salle complètement en désordre où aucune personne ne semblait y vivre, vu le manque de lit et de meubles. La deuxième chambre était visiblement celle des parents. _'Sans intérêt' pensa-t-il._ Il ne restait que deux portes au fond du couloir, l'une face à l'autre. _'Espérant que la prochaine soit celle de mon adorable Harry.'_

En ouvrant l'avant dernière porte, il tomba sur...une grande salle de bain blanche et dont visiblement, personne ne semblait vouloir nettoyer. Il y régnait un désordre encore plus monstrueux que la première pièce qu'il avait ouvert. Soupirant avec défaitisme, il referma la porte. _'Ok. Cette fois, se sera la bonne.'_ pensa le jeune sorcier en pivotant vers la dernière pièce du premier étage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, une chose lui sauta directement aux yeux.

 _'J'ai ouvert trois portes, pour les quatres chambres de l'étage en excluant la salle de bain. Je sais que, d'après mes souvenirs, Lily avait un jour évoquée la maternité de sa soeur. Elle a un enfant du même âge que Harry...mais si, je compte bien, c'est la seule pièce encore disponible de la maison à pouvoir hébergé un enfant...est-ce que...non!.. allons voir avant de prendre des conclusions hâtives ! '_

En pénétrant dans la dernière chambre, il souffla de soulagement en constatant que c'était bien celle d'un enfant. Les jouets éparpillaient en grand nombre, dans toute la salle le pouvaient bien. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée quand il constatait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Un lit visiblement occupé par un enfant qui n'était _absolument pas_ Harry James Potter comme il le connaissait. Trop grassouillet pour un enfant de moins de cinq ans, trop grand et trop _blond._

Perplexe, il quitta la chambre de l'enfant endormi. Il réouvrit toutes les autres pièces...justes au cas où. Mais toujours aucune trace du Survivant.

Soudain le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait le figea sur place. Il se glissa dans la seule pièce inhabitée. Grâce à son ouï fine, il entendit la discussion se déroulant en bas. Il comprit donc que les parents Dursleys s'étaient absentés pour une "course" et que la personne qui se trouvait dans le salon était pas les parents, mais une nounou engagée pour surveillait leur fils. À la mention d'un seul enfant, et non deux, l'homme fronça les sourcils. _'Mais où est mon_ _petit Harry ?'_

Après de longues minutes d'attente, il réussit à sortir de sa cachette. Les Dursley venaient de monter à l'étage pour se couchaient, visiblement fatigués par leur escapade nocturne. En fouillant le reste de la maison, un élan de panique et d'angoisse l'envahit. Où était Harry ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucunes traces de son prétendu séjour ici ? Peut-être qu'il aurait du se méfier de la personne qui lui avait transmis cette information ? Peut-être que Harry n'a jamais été placé chez la soeur de sa mère ?

C'est en quittant la maison ce soir là, qu'il se fit la réflexion qu'à lui seul, et sans sa baguette (et donc sans la capacité d'utiliser tous ses pouvoirs), il n'arriverait à rien pour retrouver son filleul. Il lui faudrait donc une baguette de substitution et un allié.

Le problème qui se posait maintenant à lui, était de soir qui allait accepté de l'aider ?

.*.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.*.*

 **Location: Dimension B-2401**

 _Retour du côté des Kuran..._

"Endors-toi ma princesse. Demain sera une nouvelle nuit." murmura Juri en embrassant le front de son unique fille.

Elle observa tranquillement son enfant s'endormir à contre coeur. Yuki avait vivement insistée pour rester avec eux pendant leur futur discussion avec leur invité imprévu, mais sa demande fut rejetée par tous. Ils ne voulaient pas davantage l'impliqués dans ce qui semblerait, prochainement être, une conversation...assez complexe pour une enfant de son âge. Certes les enfants vampires avait une mentalité plus mûre que celle des enfants humain mais Juri estimait que ce n'était pas une discussion pour les enfants. Kaname était une exception. Il sera toujours une exception...et ça pour des raisons que Yuki n'était pas prête à entendre.

En fermant la porte de la chambre de sa fille, Juri n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour utiliser sa vitesse vampirique et se trouvait en un clin d'oeil dans le salon d'où l'attendaient son mari et son fils, debout côte à côte, visages inexpressifs. Elle jetait un coup d'oeil vers l'autre côté de la pièce, où se tenait l'étrange créature.

Juri était réellement étonnée par la demande de la créature. Elle se demandait aussi ce que pouvait bien être leur _invité_ surprise, il ne ressemblait à rien se ce qu'elle connaissait en matière de créatures non-humains ou non-vampires.

"Comment va Yuki ?" lui demanda Haruka.

"Assez bien. Elle ne voulait pas nous laissée seul avec _lui._ J'ai dû usée de toute mes cartes pour l'endormir." lui chuchota Juri avec lassitude. Sa fille pouvait être aussi têtue qu'elle par moment.

"Hn. Je me souviens de quelqu'un qui était pareil à son âge." plaisanta Haruka avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Juri se força à ne pas rouler des yeux...Haruka ne changerait jamais. Il la taquinait même dans les moments les plus délicats, comme celui-ci.

"Idiot." murmura-t-elle en se plaçant à leur côtés.

Les épaules de Kaname étaient tendu. Il n'était pas vraiment dans l'ambiance légère des deux autres vampires. Son esprit roulait à plein régime en essayant de planifier touts les plans de secours possibles au cas où la discussion prendrait une tournure...moins amicale.

"Merci de nous avoir accordés un petit moment avant de commencer. Avant tout de chose nous aimerions connaître l'identité de votre maître, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda posément Haruka. Il espérait que cette créature n'était pas une création de son frère pour essayer d'attaquer une nouvelle fois sa famille.

"L'identité de mon jeune maître ne vous dira rien...mais si c'est la seule chose qu'il vous faut pour avoir votre confiance, alors je vous le direz." répondit le familier, "il se nomme Harry Potter."

Les trois vampires pouvaient sentir qu'il ne leur mantait pas. De toute manière, ils ne voyaient pas l'utilité d'un tel mensonge s'ils devaient rencontrer ce fameux "Harry Potter". Maintenant, ils leur restaient à découvrir quel rôle jouerait Kaname dans cette histoire et pourquoi tout ce chemin pour allait voir les différents sangs-purs des septs maisons pour de l'aide.

"...On prend le risque de vous croire." accepta Haruka, "mais sachez qu'un seul geste irréfléchie et on détruira." acheva le père de famille d'un ton glaciale.

Si le familier de Harry avait été un vampire , c'est sûr qu'à cet instant, il serait pétrifié d'une peur irrationnel devant les trois auras menaçantes des sangs-purs. Mais il n'était pas un vampire et le contrôle quasi divin qu'un sang-pur avait sur les vampire de plus base hiérarchie, ne lui faisait absolument rien. La menace le laissait complètement de marbre.

L'ambiance, bien que tendue, devient moins menaçante...la discussion pouvait donc commencé.

"Je tiens à vous informer que j'ai fait un déplacement depuis une autre dimension pour vous trouvez." commença platement l'entité noire. Sa révélation fit écarquillée les yeux des trois Kuran, ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Ils s'étaient préparer à presque tout, mais pas à _ça._

 _'Une autre dimension ? Réellement ?'_ pensa Kaname avec un mélange d'étonnement, de suspicion et d'intrigation.

"Un...un vrai voyage entre les dimensions ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Juri complètement ahuri par l'annonce. Ce n'était pas rien après tout.

"Grâce à un antique rituel de magie très complexe...il nous permet d'ouvrir la porte de sa dimension et seulement de sa dimension pour le reste, je ne pense pas que cela vous soit d'une grande utilité. Et c'est assez long à expliquer et détailler comme rituel." répondit-il.

Juri se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas protestée face à ce manque d'information. Elle voulait vraiment satisfaire sa curiosité, mais...elle devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas le moment pour, une vie était peut-être en danger et seul eux -enfin, seul Kaname- pouvait l'aider ce _Harry Potter._

"Et pourquoi ne pas avoir trouver des sangs-purs dans votre dimension ? Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas en quoi un sang-pur pourrait être _plus_ apte qu'un sort de guérison. Il doit bien y avoir des espèces pouvant guérir votre maître, non ?"

"Vous avez raison sur un point, Lord Kuran...Les espèces magiques possédant des dons de soins et de protections sont nombreux...mais inutiles pour le rituel que je souhaite effectué sur mon maître afin de le sauver. Qaund au cas des sangs-purs de notre monde, ils ont été entièrement exterminés. Seul mon jeune maître à pu s'en sortir indemne."

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tout le monde était plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissant aux mots qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Un familier possédant des capacités ressemblant à ceux d'un génie des _milles et une nuit_ , un maître qui était tout comme eux...un sang-pur...et un voyage interdimensionnels...C'était difficile à avalé mais...

"J'accepte de vous aider." souffla Kaname avec calme. Il avait pensé à plusieurs cas de figure où il refusait la demande mais, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'un de ses scénario...son coeur se gelait sur place.

Il senti la douce main de Juri sur la sienne, le félicitant de cette décision.

Haruka souria tristement en voyant le visage fermé de son fils. Malgré qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un act de bonté en sauvant une vie inconnue...Kaname ne semblait pas heureux.

"Bon..Puisque tout semble convenir aux deux parties pour le moment, j'aurais une dernière question à vous poser." demanda Haruka après quelques minutes de silence, "Où se trouve votre maître ?"

Un étrange phénomène se produisit après ses mots. La même étrange lumière doré recouvrait entièrement le corps du familier. Il ressemblait à un géant doré fait entièrement d'or. La lumière semblait se concentrer sur un point en particulier et commençait à s'extirper du corps du familier. Puis le point commençait à grandir, puis à grandir de plus en plus, encore et encore...formant à la fin une gigantesque boule doré flottant à quelques millimètres seulement du sol.

"M-mais qu'est c..." commença Juri avec stupéfaction. En trois milles ans de vie, elle n'avait jamais vu ça.

"Attendez, ce n'est pas fini." déclara le familier ancestral.

En effet, quelques secondes après, la boule explosait tel une simple bulle de savon, laissant sur le parquet de la pièce, devant les pieds de trois sangs-purs estomaqués, un adorable petit garçon pas plus vieux que Yuki, complètement nu et endormi.

"Je vous présente Harry James Potter, mon jeune maître."

 _Hein ?!_

 **To be continued...**

 **Voilà, voilà. C'est la fin du chapitre deux.**

 **J'ai voulant en dire, sans trop en dire...enfin...vous voyez quoi ? Non ?...Ok.**

 **Dans ce chapitre on apprend un tout petit peu sur la raison qui a poussé le familier de Harry (à qui je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de nom...si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer dans les commentaires) à changer de dimension pour le sauver. Je suis très vagues dans ce chapitre, je sais...mais j'avais peur de tout dire d'un coup et ..."Pouff"...plus de mystère. Promis, j'arrête.**

 **J'introduis aussi un nouveau personnage du monde de Harry pendant un court extrait...essayez de me dire qui c'est ! (c'est très facile)**

 **Si vous avez des questions, les reviews sont là pour ça et j'essaierai d'y répondre dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bonne fin de Week-end à tous !**

 **Love.**


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**Salut la compagnie !** Encore merci à tout ceux qui me suivent ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire attirent quelques curieux. Et ça me motive énormément à faire de mon mieux pour vous updater un nouveau chapitre régulièrement. Je le (re)précise: je publierais deux ou trois chapitres par semaines, donc vous aurez un peu de contenu à lire durant la semaine...et à savoir quels jours exactement. Peut-être entre le Mercredi et le dimanche. ...

Je remercie encore ceux qui m'ont laissés une review ! Et je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement les dernières que j'ai reçu de **_DidiineOokami_** (je suis heureuse que Harry te plaise. Et je comprends ton sentiment, Kaname mérite beaucoup mieux que Yuki; je ne la hais pas...mais je ne la porte absolument pas dans mon coeur.); et de **_Scaritty_** (Excellent ! Tu as trouvé(e) le perso mystère XD ; Je suis partie dans un fou rire en lissant ta derrière proposition de nom pour le familier de Harry...Flocon ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensée, merci. Peut-être que Harry le surnommera comme ça, tout en sachant qu'il aura aussi un nom moins...mignon (? )...une sorte de privilège que seul Harry bénéficiera, en l'appelant ainsi. On verra bien.) **_Kensie02_** (Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant) et **_Tsuguri no Yuki_** (Hahaha, je suis extrêmement contente de voir que mon histoire t'ai intéressée...mon inspiration vient en quelques sortes de ton histoire Un amour de vampire que j'avais beaucoup appréciée avant sa mise en pause. Gros bisous à toi.)

Meric pour vos encouragements. Big hugs for you !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont tous à J.K. Rowling (pitiez Rowling-sama, donnez moi Tom Riddle ou Harry !! ) et Matsuri Hino (je me demande combien elle voudrait pour me vendre Kaname ? ...bon, de toute façon je n'ai pas d'argent :p )

 **Pairing** : Kaname K. x Harry P.

 **Avant propos** : L'histoire se construira entre deux mondes, celui de HP et de VK, ainsi qu'à plusieurs époques. On suivra durant une petite période l'évolution de Harry chez les Kuran; ensuite il devra retourner auprès de ses paires, dans son monde. Mais pas de panique, il retournera au près de Kaname...sauf qu'il se sera écoulé quelques années chez nos vampires adorés.

 **Info** : Certains personnages risques de ne pas finir comme dans leurs oeuvres originales (ex: Shizuka Hio, Ichiru Kiryuu, Haruka et Juri Kuran pour Vampire Knight ; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Dumbledore, pour Harry Potter).

En tout cas pour les autres qui sont morts, ils le seront toujours, je suis désolée...donc, RIP à la quasi totalité des joyeux lurons de Voldy (a.k.a les Mangemorts); RIP Voldemort (désolée amour), RIP Rido, RIP Severus, RIP Dobby, etc, etc.

Pour toute réclamation face à la mort d'un perso que vous aimez, veillez me proposer un bon argument dans les reviews ! Pour info, je suis immunisée contre les Impardonnables (Hahaha ! ). Donc pas d'Avada ou de Crucio ou d'Impero...vous perdriez votre temps. Et ouais, c'est comme ça.

 **Love**.

.*.*.*.*HPxVK*.*.*.*HPxVK*.*.*.*.*HPxVK*.*.*.*

 **Chapitre 3: Ne pas parler aux inconnus**

 **P.O.V Kaname**

Je me sentais étourdi. Comme enivré par le plus puissant des alcools. C'était peut-être le cas, mais ce n'était pas ce liqueur dont les humains s'imbibaient pour le plaisir qui détraquait mes sens. Oh, sûrement pas.

Non. C'était la présence et l'odeur de l'enfant à nos pieds qui en était à l'origine.

Ça seul présence éveillait tout mes instincts, m'obligant à me contenir comme jamais je ne les fais auparavant.

J'entendis Juri haleter à mes côtés, retenant difficilement ses sanglotants et Haruka, pourtant si calme habituellement, commençai à perdre l'emprise de son aura meurtrière. Je comprenais parfaitement leur sentiments. Ni moi, ni ma bête intérieur ne seront entièrement calmés tant que le sangs de _ceux_ ayant commis une telle aberration sur cet enfant, n'aura pas été versé. Je perdais rarement le contrôle de mes émotions, mais je pouvais faire une exception pour lui.

 _Lui_ , l'enfant dont la vie venait de bouleverser la mienne, _lui_ , dont l'appel de son sang me brûlait sur place pour que j'aille à ses cotés, _lui,_ _lui_ et encore _lui._ Harry.

Il était si petit, si fragile et chétif qu'on aurait peur de le briser en essayant de le toucher ou le frôler. Un petit ange déchu qui semblait avoir trop vécu et trop connu de la dureté du monde à un âge aussi bas. Il semblait plus jeune que ma Yuki et malgré son air frêle et maladive, il était bien plus fort que ma tendre petite soeur, je le sentais. Une force qui faisait brillée ce garçon malgré les ténèbres qui semblaient vouloir le tirer dans leur royaume. Sa lumière était, certes, pure et chaleureuse mais aussi fragile et vacillante. Elle était prête à s'éteindre à tout moment.

Et je n'accepterais _jamais_ qu'une telle chose puisse ce produire. Jamais.

Car moment où sa présence envahissait cette pièce, où son petit corps apparaissait à mes côtés, où j'entendis le rythme lent et régulier de ses batteries de coeur... _quelque chose_ venait de se produire.

Au moment où mes sens _goûtaient_ son odeur, j'eus l'impression que tous les synapses de mon cerveau explosés joyeusement dans mon crâne...redéfinissant entièrement le sens de mon monde.

Harry Potter venait d'accomplir ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire avant sa venu, et même moi qui l'ai cherché pendant des millénaires avant la résurrection dans cet vie...la paix intérieure. Il venait d'apaiser mon âme tourmenté et d'éclaircir mon esprit si embrumé. C'était à la fois étourdissant et merveilleux mais aussi effrayant et incompréhensible.

J'étais partageait par ce paradoxe. Entre l'envie de m'oublier entièrement dans l'inconnu ce rêve éveillé ou d'y en réchapper pour restais à jamais emprisonné par mes habituels tourments. Enlacer la possibilité d'un avenir radieux ou errer indéfiniment dans ce monde gris et terne.

Je ne savais pas.

J'hésitais.

Plus les secondes avançaient, plus mes vieux démons se glissaient en moi, tel un sournois serpent entourant sa proie, afin de me chuchoter de prendre garde à l'enfant.

Une litanie de "ce n'est pas possible" se répétait dans ma tête, me clouant sur place. Impossible d'agir ou de parler. J'étais perdu.

"Pauvre enfant. Quels monstres ont bien pu te mettre dans un tel état." murmura Juri avec une voix chargée en émotion.

Elle s'avançait jusqu'au centre de la pièce où reposait toujours l'objet de mes pensées. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés voulant le prendre dans ses bras mais au dernier moment, elle interrompit son mouvement. Elle semblait tiraillée par le doute. Elle leva un regard brillant de larmes mal contenues vers le familier et gardien de l'enfant. Je compris sans réellement l'entendre l'accord silencieux entre celle qui me servait de mère et l'étrange gardien du petit. Un faux mouvement de sa part, qui pourrait aggravée l'état de son petit maître, et il la tuerait. Juri n'était pas une femme à se laisser menacée ainsi... mais -vu les circonstances- elle abdiquait pour Harry.

Son côté maternelle qui ressortait, je présume.

Je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement vers eux, réfléchissant encore à mon état émotionnelle complètement mis sans dessus dessous.

Que pensais de tout cela ? Suis-je entrain de devenir fou ?...Non. Je le suis déjà et depuis bien longtemps. Je dissimule derrière une image calme et maitre de ses émotions, un être qui bouille de rage et de lassitude depuis fort longtemps, que j'avais oublié ce qu'était l'incertitude. La seule stabilité que j'avais trouvé en ce monde était ma place dans cet famille. Haruka et Juri m'ont offert une chose que je n'avais jamais espéré avoir, ou désiré de connaître...une famille. Et ma petite Yuki était venue complétée mon bonheur llorsqu'elle vit le jour. Presque une décennie à me complaire dans ce fragile bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais le sentiment que je pourrais tout perdre et tout gagner en acceptant entièrement de suivre mon instinct. Mais, je n'acceptais pas l'idée de suivre une voie aussi incertaine, sans en connaître les répercussions. J'étais tiraillé entre mon désir et ma raison.

" _Je le veux à mes côtés, pour l'éternité._ " Me soufflais ma bête intérieur et mon coeur.

Mais d'un côté, _"Es-tu sûr de vouloir emprunter une pente aussi glissante, sans envisageais les risques que tu en courras ?Es-tu sûr ?"_ me murmurait ma raison. J'avais des devoirs envers ma famille et des projets importants pour ce monde.

Pourtant je refusais l'idée de le laisser partir. Ça me détruirait.

.*.*.* **HPXVK** *.*.*.*

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Haruka, qui jusqu'à lors n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Tout comme moi, il se remettait difficilement de l'entrée de Harry dans notre vie...ou plutôt de la vue qu'offrait l'enfant. Son visage avait perdu cet air serein qu'il portait habituellement pour une expression plus sombre et sérieuse.

" _Familier. Expliquez nous quels traitements à bien pu subir cette enfant, pour qu'il soit dans cette état."_

La colère mal contenu de sa voix fit tendre les épaules de Juri, qui avait recouvert Harry de l'une des couvertures de Yuki, le berçant tranquillement entre ses bras. C'était rare qu'Haruka montre autant de colère.

"Mon jeune maître a été physiquement et mentalement abusé par les traitements des mortels de sa famille. Bien qu'une partie de son état actuel soit l'aboutissement de nombreux facteurs de son monde." répondit le familier. Rien -en apparence- ne semblait le perturbé ou l'atteindre.

Sa réponse avait tout de même jeter un froid dans la pièce.

Avoir une idée de _qui_ étaient responsable de l'état de ce petit ange décupler ma haine, déjà forte présente.

' _Tuer...protéger...mien.'_ susurrait ma bête.

Ma soif de sang s'intensifiait encore plus. C'était une double soif qui possédait des voies bien différentes; l'une pour soulageait mes envies de meurtres et l'autre pour soulageait mon désir de réclamer l'enfant comme mien. Et cette dernière était entièrement animée par l'odeur particulière de Harry.

"Sa...famille, dites-vous ? Je croyais qu'il était le dernier des sangs-purs de votre monde." puis-je m'empêché de grogner à voix basse.

"En effet, mais l'héritage de sang-pur de mon maître est entièrement accouplé à celui de sorcier, dont appartenaient ses défunts parents. Pour que vous puissez mieux comprendre la singularité de mon maître, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il est le premier vampire au sang-pur à être venu au monde depuis plus de six cents ans. La famille Potter descend directement de la lignée originelle de ses anciens maîtres vampires. Cependant le sang vampire qui coulait dans leur veines, fut mis en sommeil durant de nombreuses générations attendant l'heure de son réveil."

"Pourquoi que maintenant ? Pourquoi Harry ? En quoi tout cela a-t-il un rapport avec son état et cette prétendu famille ? Quels sont les raisons qui ont amenés ces gens à commettre un tel génocide ?" demanda Juri.

"Je n'en connais pas les raisons principales mais, je sais une chose tout du moins: le but final de ce projet."

"Alors ?" coupa la voix impatiente de Juri.

"...La suprématie totale des mages et des sorcires sur le monde magique. Depuis quelques siècles, l'équilibre de la magie s'amoindrit à causes des comportements de société sorcière et humaine de notre monde. Alors que je viens d'un temps où la magie régnait en masse et en harmonie avec toute les créatures peuplant la terre; aujourd'hui, il est extrêmement rare de voir certaines espèces loin des refuges isolés dans lesquels ils se cachent. Un ancien groupe d'individus contrôle la destinée de ce monde en déclin depuis des siècles, je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps ils planifiaient cela, mais une chose est certaine...seule la disparition de nos maîtres leur étaient utile pour y arriver. "

Je fronce face aux mots du familier. Ce n'était pas tant le scénario -déjà vu- de l'objectif d'extermination de toute une race qui me gênais, après tout l'histoire nous montre que plus d'un homme, plus d'un royaume et d'un empire avaient chercher à atteindre ce but...non, ce qui me gênais dans cette histoire était la dernière partie. Leurs maîtres ?

"Vos...vos maîtres ?" souffla Haruka, "que voulez vous dire ?"

Le familier allait poursuivre ses explications quand un son nous figea tous -moi en tout cas- dans l'effroi.

C'était un petit gémissement de douleur. Un gémissement émit par Harry.

La discussion pourrait attendre une autre fois, ce qui importait maintenant c'était lui. Rien que lui.

Juri soufflait, paniquée, "mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?!"

Le temps que je sorte de ma soudaine léthargique, Haruka se tenait déjà à ses cotés, la mine grave. "Je vais effectué une analyse complète de son métabolisme."

Une lueur violette entourait la main de mon 'père' alors qu'il la passait doucement sur le corps tremblant de mon Harry. Oui, _mon_ Harry. Je ne pouvais plus nié le fait qu'il m'avait complètement enchaîner à lui, au plus grand plaisir de ma bête.

"Que lui arrive-t-il, père ?" demandais-je avec inquiétude.

Je n'aimais guère le plis grave qui se formait sur son visage concentré. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer le pire.

"On dirait que son métabolisme est...instable." chuchota Haruka d'une voix que je ne lui reconnaissais pas, "C'est comme si...comme si son existence était incertaine, non définie...qu'il ne soit pas complètement un vampire, ni complètement vivant. Je...je ne comprends pas."

Son existence est incertaine ? Comment une chose comme cela puisse être possible ?

"C'est un état d'instabilité magique qui dure depuis trois années maintenant. J'aurais pu m'en occupé plus vite et éviter cette chose mais un homme a placé mon jeune maître dans un lieu où je n'arrivais pas à le détecté, le même lieux où il fut abandonné à _sa famille._ " L'aura du familier recouvrait entièrement la salle. Grondante, menaçante. "Il faut commencer le rituel de vie dès maintenant."

Son regard bleu électrique, qui vous transpercait l'âme, me fixait avec froideur. Il me défier de fuir ou de refuser sa précédente demande quand ta l'aide que je pouvais offrir à Harry.

 _'Comme si je pouvais faire autrement. S'il venait à mourir, je me le pardonnerais jamais. Et la mort serait un châtiment trop doux pour en expier cette faute.'_ pensais-je.

Je sauverais Harry quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

"Bien. Ne perdons pas de temps, alors. En quoi consiste ce rituel ?" demanda Haruka. Juri s'était levée à sa suite, prête elle aussi à faire de son possible pour l'enfant sur lequel nous semblions avoir tous craqués à l'unanimité.

Afin de ne pas déranger le sommeil de Yuki, qui reposait dans sa chambre adjacente au salon, on effectua un rapide déplacement pour la préparation de ce fameux "rituel de vie".

En chemin, le familier nous expliqua en quoi il consisterait et j'étais assez surpris par la 'simplicité' -si on pouvait le dire- de celui-ci.

C'était la combinaison de deux formes de magies dans lesquelles n'importe quel sang-pur (adulte) excellait sans problème. La magie spirituelle et la magie du sang. Il nous informa aussi de la présence parasitaire d'un fragment d'âme impur qu'il faudrait délogé de l'esprit d'Harry.

Pour une surprise s'en était une. Et plus on avançait, plus toute cette histoire se compliquée.

Comment diable, une fraction d'âme se trouve-t-elle collée à l'enfant ? Je me le suis demandé. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure aux longues explications.

Juri posa délicatement Harry au centre de la pièce vide. Je me suis allongeait à ses cotés, posant ma main sur sa petite main tremblante. Elle était froide malgré son teint fiévreux. Je cilla à peine quand Haruka me coupa la paume de la main pour récolter un peu de mon sang, par contre ma réaction fut différente quand ce fut le tour de Harry.

Mon petit grognement lui tira un minuscule sourire amusait. Oui, c'est ça souri.

Je m'empressais de lui guérir la plaie avant tout mouvement d'Haruka.

Son sang était intoxiquant.

Enivrant et ensorcelant pour moi.

"Le rituel vous liera à mon maître durant toute la phase de réparation du corps grâce aux liens du sang. Grâce à ça, il éveillera complètement son côté vampire et aura enfin une stabilité physique dans le monde matériel...Ça sera la partie la plus simple. Comme une régénération accélérée. Cependant, le lien psychique entre vos deux esprits dependra de vous deux seulement. Ça sera la partie la plus libre du rituel...mais aussi la plus délicate." explica le familier.

Je comprenais se qu'il insinuait. Si je n'arrivais pas à maintenir l'esprit de Harry, il risquerait de ne plus avoir la volonté, ni la force de survivre. A contrario, si j'y parvenais, un lien de codépendance psychique se créerait entre son esprit et le mien, obligeant à puiser de l'énergie en moi pour se maintenir. C'est un lien dangereux, je le sais, mais je le ferais...pour lui.

Alors que je regardais Juri versée le mélange de nos sangs (celui de Harry et du mien) dans la bouche de l'enfant, tout en l'aidant à avaler, je sentais mon esprit s'engourdir peu à peu. J'allais bientôt tombé dans l'inconscience et commencer la partie délicate du sort.

Après le sang, vient l'esprit.

.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.* **Fin P.O.V** *.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.*.

Haruka et Juri observaient en silence leur fils tombé dans l'inconscience, permettant ainsi au sort de commencer à tisser le lien entre lui et le petit Harry. Au centre des deux endormi, un immense pentacle se dessinait de lui-même. Un pentacle rouge écarlate, entièrement fait de sang.

L'air était chargée en magie et saturée par l'odeur métallique du sang. Mais à aucun moment, ils ne pensèrent à quitter la salle.

Juri souria faiblement en entourant sa main dans celle de son bien-aimé, "J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux."

Haruka hocha la tête, "Oui. Espérons le. Ça serait fâcheux de les perdre tout les deux."

' _Bonne chance, fils. Nul autre que toi, réussira à raviver sa lumière.'_

 ** _S_** ** _:Esprit de Harry:_** ** _S_**

 _Dans une mer agitée où se mêlait chaos et désespoir, où les ombres terrifiantes s'agitaient dans les profondeurs d'une mer noire, où seul la peur et les larmes semblaient être souveraines de ce royaume hostile, dans lequelle la moindre parcelle de lumière était englouti par les ténèbres; un enfant attendait, silencieux, face au vide._

 _Pourtant, dans le chaos de ce fragile royaume venait d'émerger une ombre singulière, portant sur elle une lumière que les ténèbres ne pouvaient engloutir. L'ombre contemplait l'enfant silencieux, contemplant lui-même le vide du royaume miséreux_ , _sans se soucier du regard de l'ombre mystérieuse._

 _"Harry." murmurait l'ombre. "Je suis venu pour te tirer de cette endroit. Viens."_

 _Seul le silence accompagnait cette déclaration. Harry se tenait toujours silencieux, la tête baissait vers la mer chaotique, insensible à la voix de son visiteur. Seul l'appel du vide semblait retenir l'attention de l'enfant._

 _"Harry. Écoutes moi, tu dois te levais et quitter ce monde chimérique. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !" insista désespérément la voix de l'ombre. "Harry, par pitié...écoute le son de ma voix. N'écoutes pas ce que pourrait te murmurer les ombres de ce monde."_

 _Le silence glaciale de l'enfant inquiété de plus en plus l'ombre étonnement lumineuse. Ce n'était pas une ombre provenant des profondeurs du royaume chaotique, un royaume où lumière, chaleur et douceur étaient oubliés pour la quiétude de la solitude et des cauchemars. C'était le règne de l'impur sur la pureté, du mal sur le bien et du chaos sur l'ordre. Un monde où se perdait l'enfant._

 _Et le temps s'écoula lentement de cette manière._

 _Kaname se sentait vraiment frustré par les échecs successifs de ses appels...il ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut importe ses mots, peu importe la force qu'il y insufflait, peu importe sa volonté à vouloir maintenir l'esprit de Harry...tout, mais alors tout, échouait._

 _"Tu_ _ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon, l'enfant doit entrer plus en contact avec vous. Tes appels seront aussi fructueux quand hurlant à l'oreille d'un sourd." déclara une faible voix sifflante._

 _Kaname réagit instinctivement, "Qui êtes vous ? Et où vous trouverez vous ?"_

 _"Mais devant toi, très cher." siffla une nouvelle fois la voix inconnue. C'était une voix indéniablement masculine._

 _Devant lui ? ...Devant lui, il n'y avait que Harry..._

 _Kaname lissa les yeux. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'enfant accroupit au sol, toujours immobile. Il réussit à entrevoir une petite silhouette accrochait au dos du petit sorcier. 'Je deviens fou.' songea le vampire en observant, yeux dans les yeux , la petite tête ronde qui se soulevait vers lui. C'était un petit et minuscule serpent aux ecécailles noires et vertes, possédant de brillant yeux rouges._

 _"Je suis un... ami." siffla le serpent avec amusement, Kaname resta de marbre devant le terme 'ami'. Ça sonnait si faux. "...mais si tu préféres, tu peux me considéré comme le colocataire involontaire du jeune Potter."_

 _'Colocataire ? ...je vois, c'est donc la forme qu'à prise l'âme de misérable parasite qui souille et affaibli l'esprit de mon Harry.' conclu le sang-pur, ses yeux virant au rouge écarlate._

 _Le serpent siffla de contentement, "Ooh...un vampire. Quel délicieuse ironie en sachant que ce petit être sous moi, le seul à avoir détruit ma quête de puissance...se trouve en être un."_

 _Le regard de Kaname se durci, "La chose ironique dans cette histoire est que vous m'évitez des recherches inutiles pour vous débusquer, misérable vermine." lança froidement le Kuran._

 _"Des mots si dures pour un enfant." siffla le serpent avec désinvolture, peu impressionné par celui qu'il considérait comme un simple enfant vampire. "Bien que je te trouve divertissant...il faudrait te hâter mon petit, ce monde s'écroule peu à peu...et la conscience de Harry ne tiendra pas longtemp."_

 _"Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?"_

 _Le serpent s'écroula étroitement autour du bras de Harry, "Je ne suis plus que l'écho de l'horcruxe qui sommeil chez ce jeune sorcier-vampire...bien qu'instable, son sang à entièrement purgeait le morceau d'âme...je ne suis que les restes, si vous préférez. Ce chaos qui règne sous nos pieds est le mélange des malheureux souvenirs de l'enfant et de l'être que j'étais." expliqua tranquillement le petit serpent._

 _"Hn." Kaname réfléchissait. Bien que suspicieux, il devait admettre une chose...il ne savait pas comment faire entendre sa voix à Harry. Il mit sa fierté de côté et souffla avec difficulté, "...que dois-je faire ?"_

 _"te voilà raisonnable, siffla le serpent avec la même lueur amusé depuis le début de leur échange,...c'est simple pourtant...secoue-le."_

 _'Le secoué..? C'est tout.' pensa Kaname avec incrédulité._

 _"Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui parler mais, maintenant, dans son état actuel seul ton contact lui semblera réel, jeune vampire.' souffla le serpent en disparaissant._

 _Un contact physique. Il n'avait rien à perdre en essayant. Kaname s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant. Il caressa la tête avec la même tendresse qu'il utilisait avec Yuki._

 _"Harry. C'est fini maintenant." souffla Kaname avec douceur._

 _Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, le petit corps d'Harry reprit vie. Il releva la tête vers lui, laissant à Kaname le temps de détaillé la nuance surnaturelle de son regard vert. Un regard qui s'animait lentement au fur et à mesure des secondes passer à se dévisager._

 _"Bonjour Harry, mon nom est Kaname. Je suis venu te chercher. Voudrais tu me suivre, petit ange." demanda Kaname avec un sincère sourire chaleureux._

 _Malgré sa bouille_ _perdue, que Kaname trouvait irrésistible, Harry hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer son accord. Cela eut l'effet d'agrandir le sourire de l'autre vampire. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant souri en l'espace d'une minutes face à quelqu'un._

 _"Bien. Allons-y." chantonnait presque la voix du Kuran. Il se leva et tendit une main à Harry._

 _L'enfant hésita pas à lever la sienne, prêt à suivre n'importe où la personne si chaleureux qui lui rappelait cette étrange et mystérieux lieu plein de flocons dorés qu'il s'était imaginé. Kaname irradiait de vie à ses yeux et sa chaleur l'attirait comme un papillon vers une flamme._

 _Au moment où leur doigts s'emmêlaient, le monde chaotique sous leur pied se brisait comme un simple miroir tombant à terre. Les ténèbres laissèrent place à la lumière, l'impur à la pureté, l'harmonie au chaos..._

 _En touchant l'esprit vivrant Kaname, le petit Harry su qu'il connaîtrait encore plusieurs lendemain..._

.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.*

 ** _S:Monde réel:S_**

"Kaname !" hurla une voix féminine au loin, "tu te réveil enfin ! Quel soulagement !"

Kaname papillona plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se rappeler des derniers événements. Le familier, le voyage depuis un autre monde, son jeune maître avec lequel il se sentait entièrement en phase, l'état catastrophique de l'enfant, le rituel, l'esprit de Harry...Harry...

"Harry !" hurla Kaname en regardant à ses cotés. L'enfant ne s'était pas encore réveillé, "est ce que..." il n'osait pas finir sa question.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. D'après son familier, son état spirituelle s'est énormément arrangé. Il va juste se reposer le temps qu'il retrouve un peu plus de force." explica doucement Juri avec un sourire radieux.

Kaname hocha vaguement la tête en posant sa main sur la joue de Harry. Son corps était plus chaud, le sang qu'il avait reçu lui avait fait retrouver certaines couleurs. Il semblait toujours un peu malade, mais c'était mieux qu'à son arrivée, un peu de repos et de nourriture...et Kaname était sûr que ça s'améliorer drastiquement.

 _'Manger lui fera que du bien. Ses anciens tortionnaires ne lui donnaient visiblement rien à manger, puisqu'il n'a que la peau sur les os.'_ pensa-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Harry. Il eut un petit sourire amusé en constatant qu'il s'y trouvait de petits paillettes dorés.

"J'espère que tu ouvriras bientôt tes magnifiques yeux." chuchota faiblement l'héritier Kuran à l'enfant endormi.

Harry semblait apaisé, ses traits d'enfant s'illuminant soudainement alors que son visage se fendait d'un joli petit sourire.

.*.*.* **HPxVK**.*.*.*.*

 **Location: Dimension B-31071965_ Poudlard**

/¡\Albus, l'héritier a disparu. Veillez rejoindre le plus vite possible le Conseil des Anciens. Il semblerait que le familier est trouvé son Roi./¡\

Aucune signature. Mais il connaissait déjà l'identité de son expéditeur. Le bout de parchemin s'enflammait sous ses doigts sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe. Le directeur soupira de lassitude en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait jugé responsable de la perte du Survivant. Il fixait les cendres entre ses doigts en repensant aux dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.

L'héritier des Potter venait de briser les sceaux qu'il avait spécialement posés sur lui quelques années auparavant. Lorsqu'ils se sont rompu, il l'avait immédiatement retenti. Le problème était qu'il aurait dû apparaître aux côtés de lenfant...mais rien...comme si leur distance était si lointaine qu'aucune Transplanation ne suffirait pour l'y emmener. Et maintenant qu'il était hors de sa portée, dans un lieu inconnu, il se doutait bien que ses plans ne suivaient absolument plus le chemin qu'il avait imaginé.

Le vieux sorcier se leva de son siège et fit les cents pas dans son bureau.

"Mmm...c'est vraiment fâcheux, mais tant que j'ai sous mon contrôle les autres pions du jeu. Et tant le roi ne trouvera pas sa dame, ses tours, ses fous et ses cavaliers...le jeu pourra continuer et sera définitivement à mon avantage." marmonait le directeur de Poudlard, une sombre lueur dans le regard. C'était une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir du monde magique.

' _Il reste encore sept ans avant que les choses deviennent réellement sérieuse. Pense à bien te préparer jeune Roi...car le plus grand mal n'est pas forcément celui qui t'attaque de front.'_

 **To be continued...**

Voilà, c'était bref. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. À bientôt.

 **Info** : Chers lecteurs, je tiens à construire d'autres couples dans cette histoire, j'ai déjà des idées de couples mais pas leur combinaisons définitives...donc c'est à vous de choisir parmi ceux là (en sachant que le numéro 3 me tiens particulièrement à coeur...ne lui crachez pas dessus, s'il vous plaît ! ) :

(1): Takuma Ichijo x Luna Lovegood

(2):Takuma Ichijo x Hermione Granger

(3): Sirius Black x Shizuka Hio

(4): Zero Kiryu x Yuki Kuran (je ne sais même pas si je suis d'accord avec moi même pour celui-ci )

(5): Zero Kiryu x un des vampires de la Cour de Kaname (Aido ou Kain ou..?)

(6): Zero Kiryuu x un perso du monde de HP ( à vous de proposer)

(7): Ichiru Kiryuu x Maria Kurenai

(8): Ichiru Kiryuu x Un des jumeaux Weasleys (voir les deux, lol)

(9): Remus Lupin x carte blanche pour lui aussi (Je voulais le mettre avec Kaein Cross mais j'hésite...mmm...)

(10): Akatsuki Kain x n'importe qui, sauf Ruka Soen, il mérite mieux que quelqu'un qui ne respire que pour son Kaname-sama.

(11): Akatsuki Kain OU Aido Hanabusa x Neville Londubat

Je crois que, pour l'instant, ça sera tout. Je n'ai pas mis le "Shiki Senri x Rima Toya" car je les mettraient ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Si vous avez **d'autres propositions** de couples, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires. Pour les questions...Review please !

 **Désolée si vous recevez un milliard de notification d'update, c'est juste que mon téléphone est fou...Désolée !**


	5. CHAPITRE 4

Bonjour...pour une fois, je suis sûre qu'on est le matin...

 **Disclaimer : **J.K Rowling et Hino Matsuri sauf les petits OCs.

 **Pairing : **Kaname K. x Harry P.

 **Rating :** Ne sachant où va partir cette histoire et que je suis une parano...J'ai décidée qu'un beau jour je la passerais de T à M...mais pas pour l'instant.

 **Merci aux nouveaux venus. Sans oublier un meric à Scaritty (** _Tant de questions ? XD ...à la base je ne savais même pas où allait cette intrigue, je me suis rendue compte en écrivant que j'y m'étais un certain mystère, mais me connaissant ça sera vite réglée ! Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on assistera à une discussion entre Ryry et Kana-chan...mais dans le prochain. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout de même ! Oui-oui Loonzel aura un rôle important malgré elle, Hahaha ! Et les personnages vont lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs en allant et venant comme dans une court de récréation ! Bisous_ ** _) ; Lady Shasha Phantomhive_ ( **j'y avais pensée mais j'ai changée d'avis pour raison X) **_; Luna Park_** (j'ai dû relire ma propre liste pour voir de qui et qui correspondait les numéros XD Merci encore !) **; Alicya Panther** (franchement...courage si tu le fais vraiment. Moi même, je ne relis que les chapitres interludes ou les bonus.) **Kuroshiiroxp (** Tu as bon goût :p **)...Je suis désolée si j'en oublie en cours de route, sachez que ça me fais toujours plaisir de vous lire.**

 **Bonne lecture. (Et ne vous perdez pas en chemin, il y a des vampires qui trainent dans le coin, il paraît ; ))**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxVKxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxVKxxxxx**

 **Chapitre 4: Hélène de non-Troie et une fleur de Sakura**

 **Dimension: B-31071965**

 **Location: Inconnue_ Lieu sous Fidelitas**

/¡\ Albus vient de bouger, il m'a simplement prévenu d'un rendez-vous important avec une vieille connaissance. Cela semble suspect. Quand au sujet du jeune loup, j'ai pris les devant et il sera bien à l'heure pour la réunion de ce soir.

M. /¡\

 _'Alors le Conseil s'en est aussi aperçu ? Nous devons faire vite, cette génération sera le point culminant de non-retour, si nous perdons...Cela signera la fin pour nous tous.'_

Hélène soupira en observant sa tasse de thé. Elle se laissa porter par la douce fumée qui se dégageait de la tasse encore chaude. Toute cette histoire la fatiguait de jour en jour, et plus les années avançaient plus elle se sentait hésitante quand à la manière de procéder. Les choses ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi difficiles qu'en ce siècle. Et pour être précis, tout avait pris un tournant bien inquiétant depuis la fin des années 40, avec la montée en puissance du Cavalier Noir, alias Lord Voldemort, et du rôle majeur que tenait Albus Dumbledore devant cette absurde mise en scène. Tout allait trop loin et les seuls ayant les capacités pour détruire cette mascarade ne voulaient pas intervenir tant que le dernier Roi ne soit en mesure de riposter.

'Un Roi qui vient de s'évaporer de notre ligne de mire. Que complote le Conseil ? Sont-ils responsable de cette disparition ? pensa Hélène.

Non. Elle était sûr et certaine que le vieux fou manipulateur qu'était Dumbledore, n'aurait jamais laisser le Conseil éliminé aussi rapidement le jeune Survivant. Ça ne leur serait d'aucune utilité s'ils ne _les_ réunissaient pas tous au même moment pour leur coup final. Plus de mille ans d'attente auraient été souffler en un seul choix irréfléchi.

Il ne restait qu'une possibilité...et elle priait que ça soit la bonne.

"Les choses se sont accélérées, nous aurons besoin de beaucoup plus de membres pour l'ultime bataille." se murmurait-elle en prenant une légère gorgé de son thé.

' _tiens...qu'est ce que...'_

Hélène leva les yeux au plafond. Elle venait de sentir une modification dans le flux magique du manoir, quelqu'un -dont l'identité lui semblait évidente- jouait avec une trop grande quantité de magie et d'ici très peu de temps, ça allait très mal finir. Et justement...

"Fait Attention !" hurla une voix masculine à l'étage.

 **BOUM !**

"Elle a encore recommencée." marmonna Hélène en posant sa tasse et se leva pour quitter son bureau. C'était la quinzième explosion en l'espace de deux mois seulement. Un vrai record. "Bon, allons voir les dégâts qu'elle va encore me faire facturer."

Au même moment, à l'étage d'où provenait l'exploision, un homme se tenait allongé sur une jeune femme, la responsable de l'explosion en question. Il avait eut le temps de la pousser à l'opposé de l'explosion et d'invoquer une barrière de protection entre eux et l'onde de choc.

En constatant les dégâts matériels, il se sentit soulagé que ni lui, ni sa femme n'aient subis l'attaque. Car vu l'état de la piece, il n'aurait pas donné cher de leur humble statut d'êtres humains fragiles. Une chance que ne bénéficiait pas le pauvre laboratoire de recherche dans lequelle sa femme expérimentée une partie de ses créations. Le grand laboratoire venait d'être entièrement brûlé, calciné, ravagé par l'extraordinaire vague d'énergie qu'avait invoquée sa douce femme. Une énième explotion qui allait faire tourner l'oeil à deux personnes en particuliers. Il grimaça d'anticipation en imaginant le sermon que la deuxième personne allait leur faire dans quelques heures. Oui, oui... _leur_ faire, car comme il était déjà présent dans les lieux du... _crime_ , il serait autant juger responsable que son épouse. _Merlin, protégeait moi !_

Voyant que la fumée noire qui polluait l'air commencée à complètement disparaître, il relâcha son bouclier et aida sa femme à se relever.

"Il semblerait que ton sort ne soit pas encore au point." commenta l'homme en observant l'état pitoyable des cheveux de sa femme ainsi que de ses vêtements. L'habituelle couleur blond sale de ses cheveux venait de s'assombrir encore plus pour être à la limite du brun très foncé; sa tenue était légèrement brûlée à certaines parties, laissant entrevoir sa peau blanche. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir la moindres blessures ou brûlures.

Sa femme fronça les sourcils, ses grands yeux bleus expressif brillant d'incompréhension, "Que racontes-tu, tout s'est passé comme prévu !" s'exclama doucement la jeune femme.

"Comme prévu ? Mais le labo..."

"Mais rien du tout ! N'oublie pas _la_ règle. Tout va bien." répliqua la sorcière.

Ah oui, la fameuse règle que lui avait imposée sa femme, il y des années de cela. C'était l'unique chose qu'elle lui avait demandée quand elle a commencée à s'intéresser aux créations de nouveaux sortilèges. Règle unique et absolue: "quoi qu'il se passe dans son laboratoire de recherche, c'est sûrement ( _assurément_ ) étrange et dangereux...mais c'est normal. Alors ne pas panique et ne pas poser de questions inutiles."

Tu parles d'une règle.

Il soupira, "Je présume que je n'ai rien à redire ?"

"Non, effectivement tout à bien fonctionner selon mes estimations. N'est-ce pas formidable Xeno ?!" chantonna la voix mélodieuse de l'excentrique chercheuse.

Devant son expression pétillante, Xenophilius Lovegood se força à ne pas roulé des yeux d'exaspération. Si ça c'était une bonne réussite et que tout était déjà programmé...il ne voulait pas connaître l'autre cas de figure où, tout ne suivait pas les attentes de sa moitié.

"Tu es digne d'être mon épouse, Pandora."

La jolie blonde eut un sourire malicieux, "Hmm...je crois qu'une personne à un jour dit 'qui s'assemblent doit forcément se rassembler' ou une chose comme ça. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais tu pas être avec Little Moon...dans cet endroit qu'on nomme 'maison'?" lui demanda Pandora en dépoussiérant tranquillement ses cheveux.

Xenophilius resta silencieux puis s'avança pour l'aider. Il sorti un petit peigne rouge de sa manche et commença à le passer entre les longues mèches blonds sales de son épouse, petit à petit la chevelure de Pandora perdait son aspect poussiéreux pour devenir un peu plus lumineux.

Le petit objet rouge attira entièrement l'attention de Pandora.

"Wow. Pourquoi traînes tu avec un peigne magique sur toi ? Vu comment sont tes cheveux mon chéri, ils leur faudraient plus l'aide d'une baguette magique...mais je les aime comme ça." lança calmement Pandora en observant le petit peigne en question, il était entièrement rouge mais possédait une forme très singulière. _'C'est vraiment un peigne tout mignon. Je savais pas qu'il avait ce genre d'objet avec lui.'_ pensa Pandora, _'C'est plus Little Moon qui collection les objets étranges, comme mère le faisait à une époque.'_

"Hn. C'est Luna qui me l'a tendue alors que je m'apprêtais à venir ici...elle savait que tu en aurais besoin."

Pandora sourit, "Ahhh...Si c'est Little Moon qui te l'a donnée, sa explique tout." affirma posément la jeune femme en fredonnant un air inconnu.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans se proccuper qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans une salle potentiellement dangereuse, risquant de s'effondrer à tout moment. Leur instant de paix dura qu'un court instant. La porte d'entrée venait de -littéralement- s'effondrée en laissant passer une des deux femmes que redoutait de voir Xenophilius. En apercevant la grande rousse d'une quarantaine d'années, le front plissé, le regard brun brillant d'une lueur meurtrière, il pâlit instantanément. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à sortir une quelconque justification.

"Je ne veux rien entendre, vous en parlerez avec Augusta quand elle sera là...pour le moment, ce n'est pas notre principal préoccupation. _L'_ avez-vous trouver ?" demanda Hélène.

Xenophilius acquiesça positivement, il avait baissé la tête quand la propriétaire des lieux, et accessoirement la mentor de sa femme, avait évoquée le nom de la personne qui le terrifiait le plus après celui de Vous-savait-qui. _'Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi ?'_ pensa-t-il désespérément.

Pandora était restée silencieuse, ne se souciant pas tellement des représailles de son expérience -en quelques sortes- "réussie". Elle eut un sourire rêveur quand elle croisa le regard furibond de la rousse, sourire qui eut le don de lui faire pousser un long soupire.

Hélène prit la porte la première, sentant une grosse migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Elle grogna un petit "suivez moi" au couple Lovegood et disparu comme elle était venu, en coup de vent.

La soirée risquait d'être très longue.

.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.*

La première chose qu'il distingua en ouvrant les yeux, fut un regard bleu étonné qui le fixait à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage. Avoir un visage plantait en face de vous, pendant que vous sortez de l'inconscience...était une expérience réellement perturbante (voire terrifiante). C'est en essayant de s'éloigner qu'il détermina une seconde chose peu réjouissante, il était entravé et privé de sa voix (il avait émis un petit cri -très masculin, sachez le- lors de son sursaut mais qui resta inaudible).

 _'Ok, mon vieux...ne panique pas ! Elle m'a l'air toute innocente, je ne pense pas que ça soit un membre des Aurors ou un membre de la section d'interrogation des hauts criminels recherchés ! Réfléchis, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon réveil ici ?'_

Il se souvenait très clairement de la froideur de sa cellule à Azkaban, l'endroit qui se rapprochait le plus de l'enfer sur terre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa lutte quotidienne durant ses trois longues années, pour ne pas perdre la raison et tenir son esprit le plus loin possible des attaques incessantes des Detraqueurs. Ce qui s'était révélé assez simple sous sa forme animal, sachant qu'il devait faire en sorte de préserver ce _petit_ secret. Être enfermé à Azkaban ne lui avait rien apporté de bon. Tourments, faim, solitude et remords...le plus dure pour lui n'était pas les douleurs physiques mais les sombres souvenirs que lui rappelait son emprisonnement.

La trahison de Peter, l'attaque de Vous-savait-qui, la mort de Lily et de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre frère, James...et son adorable filleul qui se retrouvait mêlé à une histoire sans queue ni tête. Harry...

Harry était la première personne qu'il chercha après son évasion. Il voulait tellement le revoir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais...rien. Pas de Harry. Aucune trace de l'enfant chez ses Moldus. Il n'avait rien compris. Où se trouvait son filleul ? Que lui était-il arrivé durant son absence ? Il avait alors entrepris de le trouver, même s'il devait le faire sans le moindre indice, ou la moindre aide. Il avait été pousser par une force inconnu et animé par un optimisme qu'il ne se doutait même plus d'avoir, sauf que...

 _'Quelqu'un m'a subitement lancé un "Stupefix" alors que je quittais le quartier où vivent ses Durleley ou Dursley...je m'en souviens plus...Oh, mon petit Cornedrue où es-tu ?'_ se lamentait Sirius Black, l'évadé d'Azkaban, _'Et dire que si j'avais eu Remus, nous aurions pu trouver une trace de Harry.'_

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Black ne remarqua pas l'entrée d'une nouvelle personne dans la pièce où il se trouvait "prisonnier". La personne en question, se gela sur place, les yeux largement écarquillés, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant plusieurs fois d'affiler.

"SIRIUS !??!!"

 _'Et voilà, quand on pense au loup...j'en viens à imaginer sa voix ! Tu deviens fou mon pauvre...'_

"Sirius ! Que fais-tu ici sale traître ? Je croyais que tu croupissais à Azkaban ?" s'exclama de nouveau Remus avec incrédulité et colère.

Sirius sorti de ses pensées et fixa avec la même surprise, son ancien ami, qui se tenait réellement devant lui. Grand, mince, cheveux châtains sales, les traits fatigués et dégageant portant une présence forte et sauvage dû à sa condition de loup-garou (non déclaré et non-désiré). C'était bien le même Remus Lupin, bien qu'un peu plus mince et fatigué, mais c'était toujours le même Maraudeur qu'il y a trois ans...son seul ami encore vivant (Peter ne comptant plus depuis son horrible trahison).

Il en eut les larmes aux yeux, l'émotion le submergant complètement. Comme par magie, Sirius retrouva l'usage de sa voix. _(NdA:Mdr..."comment par magie", vous voyez c'est...non ? ok, ok...je me tais.)_

"Remus ? C'est bien toi ? Je suis si heureux de te revoir." avoua Sirius d'une voix cassée. Il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis ses dernières années, n'ayant quiconque avec qui parler.

Le regard de l'autre homme s'illumina d'une lueur dangereuse, il s'avança d'un pas, la baguette sorti, pointant dangereusement dans la direction de Sirius.

"Baissez cette baguette Mr. Lupin, nous sommes pas venu ici pour nous battre, mais pour discuter." lança sèchement Hélène en entrant dans la pièce suivis de Pandora, qui était sorti la chercher après la soudaine arrivée du loup-garou.

Remus abaissa lentement sa baguette, sans lâcher des yeux le regard gris, étrangement résigné, de son ex-ami.

"Parler ?" murmura l'ancien Maraudeur, peu certain de pouvoir _gentiment_ discuter avec Sirius à deux pas de lui.

"Oui. Parler. Vous savez, cette action qui consiste à utiliser sa bouche pour former des phrases avec des mots...pas en utilisant une baguette." répondit Hélène en s'installant devant Sirus pour lui administré une substance contenu dans un petit flacon.

Remus resta quelques secondes immobile sans savoir quoi répondre ou faire. Il se sentait toujours en colère de voir Sirius -en assez bonne forme- devant lui, tranquillement assis sur une chaise.

 _'Comment est-il sorti d'Azkaban ?'_

Colère, désir de vengeance, surprise, inquiétude, tristesse, remord, amertume, et encore de la colère tourbillonnaient tous en lui, le rendant émotionnellement instable et déstabilisé.

Alors qu'il se sentait bouillir et prêt réagir à tout moment, une petite voix rêveuse s'éleva dans la pièce.

"Il paraît que les papillons vivent une courte vie mais qu'ils ne connaissent que la joie et aucune autre émotion."

"Q-quoi ?" lâcha Remus avec étonnement, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de l'autre femme.

S'était une grande blonde aux airs enfantins et rêveur, ses grands yeux bleus protubérants lui donnaient un air constamment surpris. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait, son regard était perdu dans la contemplation d'un petit peigne rouge en forme de croisant de lune.

Pourtant quand elle releva les yeux durant quelques secondes vers lui, il su directement que c'était à lui qu'elle adressait ses mots.

"Les papillons vivent heureux toute leur vie. Je ne sais plus qui me l'a un jour dit, mais j'y crois. C'est beau non ?" répéta la jeune femme, elle lui sourit et continua tranquillement, "mon nom est Pandora comme celle du mythe grec. Vous aussi, vous portez le nom d'un héros de mythe grec...êtes-vous déjà aller en Grèce, Mr. Lupin ?...Moi, jamais...poutant je porte un nom grec, n'est pas charmant ?"

La soudaine discussion (même si elle était la seule à parler) réussit à calmer les nerfs de Remus. Cette femme, Pandora, était étrange mais son ton calme et ses paroles n'ayant aucun rapports avec les récents événements arrivaient tout de même à le calmer.

"Ne faites pas attention à elle, ma filleul est une extravagante." fit la voix amusée d'Hélène.

Elle avait administrée une potion revigorante à Sirius tout en faisant une inspection de son état physique et mentale. Elle n'avait rencontrée aucune barrière contre sa pénétration surprise dans sa tête, signe qu'il n'était pas encore assez remis de son précédent séjour à Azkaban. Ses souvenirs étaient chaotiques mais ce n'était qu'un contrecoup du travail des gardiens d'Azkaban, nos _charmants_ Détraqueurs.

En voyant les airs ahuris des deux hommes, elle éclata d'un rire profond.

"Ne faites pas ses têtes, tout est relativement bien."

" _Relativement bien_...vous trouverez que cette situation incongrue soit _relativement bien ?_ " interrogea Lupin, médusé.

Hélène souria largement, "si vous aviez mon âge, jeune homme, vous trouveriez que beaucoup de choses peuvent être _plus_ que ce qu'elles semblent être. Asseyez vous, s'il vous plaît. Je crois avoir dit que nous avions une discussion à faire."

.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.*

Ils étaient tout les cinq assis autour de la seule table de la pièce. Le couple Lovegood, Xenophilius (qui était arrivé un peu plus tard) et Pandora entourant Sirius, et assis juste en face de lui, sur la rangée de chaises libres, se tenait Remus, tendu et droit comme un pic. En bout de table, se tenait dignement assis l'hôte des quatre jeunes gens, Hélène.

"Pour faire court: Sirius n'est pas le traître qui aurait soit disant trahi les Potter, mais bien Peter qui se cache quelque part, aussi vivant que vous ou moi." annonça s'en attendre la quadragénaire.

Elle n'aimait l'idée d'allonger la discussion en abordant ce sujet en premier, mais...pour qu'il y est un minimum de discussion à l'avenir, il fallait commencer par supprimé les plus gênantes.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Sirius souffla un petit "merci Merlin" plein de reconnaissance, Xenophilius loucha une seconde mais se contenta de hocher doucement ma tête en fixant ses mains posaient sur la table, Remus semblait à deux doigts de s'étouffer et Pandora...restait Pandora.

"Vous..vous plaisantez ?" demanda doucement Remus, sous la moue outragée de Sirius.

"Non." elle le coupa en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, "et si vous vouler plus de preuve, j'ai du Veritaserum avec moi. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez aucune objection à la pendre Mr. Black ?" demanda Hélène en regardant l'animagus chien.

L'expression de Sirius était si lumineuse que Xenophilius se recula de sa chaise pour s'éloigner de lui.

"Bien sûr ! Ô Merlin, je prendrais tout les potions de vérités que vous voulez...mais faites que cet idiot me croit enfin !"

Remus lui envoya un regard noir, mais se priva de tout commentaire. Il réfléchit à tout cette histoire. Sirius était _réellement_ innocent ? Il avait envie d'y croire. Son dernier meilleur ami encore sur terre (si on oubliait la possibilité que Peter soit réellement vivant et donc le véritable coupable)...il voulait absolument y croire. C'était un besoin viscéral. Celui de croire qu'il ne serait plus seul. Qu'il lui restait encore quelqu'un, encore un seul ami sur cette sombre terre. Il laissa alors, pour la première fois son instinct de loup-garou ressortir, rien qu'un peu.

Il encra son regard dans celui gris orageux de l'héritier de la Noble famille Black. Il souffla tellement bas que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre s'il était pas assis à la même table. "Dis le moi."

Sirius fut un instant troublé, "Te le dire ? Mais, te dire quoi ?" questionna-t-il.

"Pitié, Sirus ! Pour une fois dans ta vie arrêtes de faire l'idiot et dis le moi ! DIS MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS TOI LE SALE TRAÎTRE QUI A TRAHIT JAMES ET LILY !!" finit par hurler Remus, l'expression dure et rempli d'amertume...

Il se sentait mal. Il voulait juste quitter cette salle et oublier toute cette tragédie. Énormément de vie avaient été gâchées durant la nuit d'halloween d'il y a trois ans, des vies, qu'aucun pardon, ni aucune vengeance ne pourraient changées ou récupérées. Mais, égoïstement, il voulait vraiment entendre cette vérité qu'on lui avait jamais permis d'entendre, pour soulagé, même un tant soit peu, son esprit et son coeur. Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre durant les événements de ses trois dernières années, mais il était l'ami de celui qu'on avait attribué le _mérite_ de ses crimes. Alors, oui, il voulait incroyablement le croire.

Sirius resta silencieux. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes sous la présence -devenue invisible- des trois autres occupants de la pièce.

"Non, Remus." commença Sirius du ton le plus sincère et le plus sérieux qu'il n'est jamais employé de sa vie, "Non. Ce n'est pas moi."

Les épaules tendues du lycanthrope se détendirent. Il le croyait. Que ça soit son loup qui lui soufflait qu'il ne se dégageait aucun mensonge de son ami, ou de son côté -cette fois-ci- complètement humain qui croyait en la sincérité qu'il observait dans le regard tourmenté du brun...il le croyait.

Il soupira un bon coup.

"Je...je te crois." souffla difficilement Remus, "Je te crois Sirius."

Si on lui avait dit, il y a encore quelques jours, qu'il serait mystérieusement aider par un mystérieux inconnu et qu'en plus de cela, Remus serait de son côté...il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Les larmes coulèrent d'eux-même sur les joues pâles de l'évadé.

Enfin de compte la vie lui souriait définitivement. Il ne lui restait plus que...

"Par Merlin, Harry !" s'exclama soudainement Sirus, "Remus ! Harry a disparu !"

 _Quoi ?_

Remus pensait avoir mal entendu.

Ce n'était pas possible...n'est ce pas ?

"Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Sirius ?"

Sirius allait rétorqué quand un toussement les interrompit.

"Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre moment, qui était fort intéressant, mais Mr. Black ici présent, vient de formuler la phrase magique...Le jeune Harry Potter a bien disparu et vous êtes tout les deux ici pour qu'on évoque le pourquoi et le comment de cette...disparition." informa tranquillement Hélène.

Alors que le silence s'installait au sein de la petite attablé, la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne surprenante du point de vue de Remus et Sirius, sans intérêt extraordinaire pour Pandora et Hélène...et terrifiante pour notre bon Xenophilius.

"J'espère n'avoir rien interrompu, Hélène."

"Non, nous commencions à peine à aborder le sujet du Roi perdu, Augusta. Sois la bienvenue." Répondit Hélène en invitant Augusta Londubat à s'installer.

Oui. Tout commençait à peine pour eux tous.

Les rouages du destin s'enclenchaient de plus en plus, entraînant l'activation d'événements qui allaient perturbés plus d'un.

Bientôt le Roi s'éveillera et le jeu pourra enfin commencer.

.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.*.* **HPxVK** *.*.*.*.*

 **Dimension:** **B-2401**

 **Location:** **Jardin des Kuran**

"Il était une fois un vieux petit couple dont la vie n'avait rien dotée de plus qu'un simple et minuscule jardin pour vivre. Malheureusement, le jardin du vieux petit couple n'avait rien de la splendeur ou de l'opulence des autres jardins du village. Il n'était ni riche en fleurs, ni riche en fruits et légumes...C'était un jardin qui détonnait énormément face aux autres jardins, si colorés, si fertiles et magnifiques des voisins du vieux petit couple.

Devant autant de pauvreté et l'allure misérable du jardin du vieux petit couple, le village tout entier se mit à en rire et à mépriser le vieux petit couple. Mais malgré leur malheurs et leur tristesses, le vieux petit couple ne cessa jamais de croire en l'avenir de leur seul bien. Alors jour après jour, le vieux petit couple continuait à cultiver la terre, espérant qu'un jour leur efforts puissent être enfin récompensés.

Et ce fut le cas...

Un beau matin, un matin comme tout les autres aux yeux du vieux petit couple, un matin de ce qu'il y avait de tout à fait ordinaire, se produisit pourtant une chose de tout à fait extraordinaire. Le petit et misérable jardin du vieux petit couple possédait en son coeur, une fragile et toute petite pousse verte.

Ému et ébahi par l'unique et fragile petite pousse de leur misérable jardin tout gris, le vieux petit couple s'approcha pour l'admirer de plus près. Sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait du couple, la petite pousse fut animé d'une étrange vie. Et sans attendre, la jeune et fragile pousse réclama de l'eau et de l'amour au vieux petit couple. Étonnés, le vieux petit couple demanda à la pousse, la raison d'une telle demande.

"Pour grandir et resplendir évidemment." leur avait répondu l'unique petite pousse du petit jardin. Obéissant, le vieux petit couple offrit à la pousse toute l'eau et tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin.

Les jours se succédèrent, puis les semaines, qui à leur tour devinrent des mois; et un beau matin, un matin comme tout les autres aux yeux du vieux petit couple, un matin de ce qu'il y avait de tout à fait extraordinaire, se produisit pourtant une chose des plus incroyables encore. Le petit et misérable jardin s'était transformé en un magnifique et riche jardin recouvert de centaines de fleurs et de fruits. Au centre de cet incroyable fait, se tenait la plus magnifique et splendide des fleurs.

De nouveau ému et ébahi par la beauté et la splendeur de la fleur, le vieux petit couple s'approcha pour l'admirer de plus près. Sentant la proximité de son vieux et petit couple, la fleur prit à nouveau parole.

"en échange d'eau et d'amour éternel, je vous offrirais une vie nouvelle, ainsi qu'un jardin plus beau et plus merveilleux que celui des autres." le vieux petit couple accepta donc de toujours s'occuper de la magnifique et extraordinaire fleur.

Les jours se succédèrent, puis les semaines qui à leurs tours devinrent des mois et ceux-ci se transformèrent enfin en années; comme promis le vieux petit couple connu une vie différente, une vie plus longues, plus riches et plus fertile que celle des autres habitants du village. En effet, la merveilleuse et magnifique fleur n'était pas que belle et dotée de parole...elle était aussi dotée de dons extraordinaires. Des dons ayant offert la longévité à son vieux et petit couple. Ainsi les saisons passèrent et pas une seule fois, le beau et magnifique jardin ne se fanait.

Le village entier se mit à envier le bonheur et la chance du vieux petit couple, voulant tous connaître le secret de leur si grande richesse et l'opulence de leur jardin, si beau et si merveilleux. De leur côté, le temps et la prospérité de leur vie avait changé le vieux petit couple. Craignant qu'un jour l'un des avides villageois ne leur vole leur magnifique et magique petite fleur, le vieux petit couple décida de la cacher du monde entier.

Au fil du temps, le vieux et paranoïaque couple en oubliait l'une des principales choses que la fleur exigeait. Elle recevait encore l'eau, baignait encore dans la lumière -certes artificielle- et pouvait encore restée auprès de son vieux petit couple, mais...

Elle ne recevait plus l'amour qui la maintenait vivante et colorée.

Ainsi, les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines devinrent des mois; la magnifique et magique petit fleur commençait à se flétrir, perdant peu à peu sa joie et ses couleurs, sans que le couple ne pose un regard sur la triste et mourante fleur.

Et enfin, un triste matin, un matin pas comme les autre, un matin qui n'avait rien de beau, d'extraordinaire ou d'incroyable...la petite fleur solitaire perdit sa dernière pétale. Personne ne la pleura car personne ne se souvenait d'elle, pas même le vieux petit couple. "

Juri écouta tranquillement le petit conte que lui racontait la magnifique sang-pur au long cheveux argenté. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui avait poussée cette mélancolique princesse du clan Hiô à se tenir devant elle, le regard aussi vide que la derrière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, tout en lui racontant cette étrange histoire.

Est-ce une allégorie de sa propre vie ?

La situation pourrait, sans aucun doute, être cataloguée de folle ou inappropriée mais...non. Juri se sentait même sereine en la contemplant, elle qu'on surnommée tristement "la princesse à la folle floraison" en raison de sa triste santé mentale, Shizuka Hio. C'était une sang-pur qu'elle avait rarement rencontrée à cause de l'enfermement dont elle fut longtemps victime. Mais Juri supposait qu'elle n'était pas plus instable qu'Haruka ou elle, c'était juste une femme dont le coeur n'avait jamais encore vu fleurir une once d'amour pour quelqu'un. Elle fut bercée dans du satin et de l'or mais fut privé de tout ce qu'un être demande pour se sentir entier, de l'amour.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que la belle voix de Shizuka ne s'élève une seconde fois dans les airs.

"Connais-tu la différence entre cette fleur et moi, Juri ?...elle a connu une existence plus palpitante et heureuse que celle que je traîne. Mille fois mieux, peut-être." murmura-t-elle d'un ton calme dénuée d'émotion.

Il neigeait encore cette nuit là. Pourtant, derrière la silhouette de Shizuka se dessinait un magnifique tableau. Printemps et hiver se mêlait en une fois, pour une étrange nuit, la couleur blanche et pure de la neige faissant ressortir l'éclat lumineux et colorée des fleurs de cerisiers. Juri inspira profondément l'odeur sucrée des fleurs qui venaient à peine d'éclore. C'était à l'image de Shizuka. Beau, sucré et irréel.

Juri attrapa une pétale volant vers elle et l'admira durant quelques secondes.

"Dit moi Shizuka ? Que nous vaut le plaisir de te voir ici ? La dernière fois que tes pieds ont foulés nos terres s'étaient pour les fiançailles qu'avaient organisés ton clan pour toi...et si je me souviens bien, tu en étais reparti en clamant _gentiment_ qu'une nuisance comme Rido-niisama ne méritait pas une fleur comme toi. Un souvenir fort amusant en passant." déclara Juri avec un sourire amusé, elle était intriguée par la soudaine arrivée de la Hiô.

Intriguée et inquiéte.

D'une, car l'existence de sa fille Yuki ne devait être connue de quiconque. Et la seconde raison concernait un autre adorable enfant qui sommeillait encore sous les installations inférieurs. Depuis le rituel, le manoir était tombé dans un silence quasi religieux, personne n'étant encore entièrement prêt à reprendre les discussions. Ils attendaient tous. Ils attendaient le réveil du petit garçon. Et de tous, c'était bien son mélancolique et indescriptible fils qui semblait le plus impatient...

Quand elle regardait Shizuka, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y interposer l'image de son fils. Ils avaient le même regard. Éternellement triste et fatigué de leur vie. Rien ne semblait pouvoir réchauffer leur coeurs ou leur donnait une raison de vivre et non de seulement...survivre.

Jusqu'à ce jour, en tout cas. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'une ère nouvelle allait commencée, une ère plus douce et plus lumineuse.

Un monde où Yuki et Kaname pourraient enfin rire aux éclats.

"Une odeur m'a guidée...m'appellant à elle...un sang doux et enivrant, nouveau et plein de vie." murmura Shizuka d'un ton doux cette fois-ci...il semblait presque rêveur.

Juri écarquilla les yeux en comprenant.

Shizuka a été appelée par Harry.

Mais pourquoi ?

 **To be continued...**

 **Et voilà...**

 **Oui, je sais qu'on est pas Dimanche...mais je me suis retrouvée noyer sous une mer de devoirs pour les cours, quelle horrible expérience je vous raconte pas. Bref, au lieu de vous le poster samedi ou dimanche, je le fais un lundi matin...Très très très tôt. -.-' Gomen !**

 **C'est un chapitre assez ennuyeux où on ne voit pas notre (très demandé) petit lionceau. Mais c'est prévu pour le chapitre 5, ne désespéré pas. Par contre, j'y introduit d'autres personnages qui jouerons tous un rôle dans le futur de notre Harry ! Remus, Sirius (le perso mystère du chapitre 1 #bravoScaritty), Les Lovegood, Augusta la terrible et un autre Oc Hélène la brute (vous comprendrez un jour pourquoi XD).** **Autre annonce : on connaîtra enfin le nom du familier...ne vous attandez pas à une chose extraordinaire.**

 **J'avais d'autres trucs à dire mais pour des raisons obscures, j'ai reçu un oubliette ! Donc gros blanc...**

 **Je remercie encore tout ceux qui me suivent et lisent cette histoire.**

 **Et pour les couples, j'y travaille toujours en prenant en compte vos avis. Je suis très contente que le numéro 3 est un petit succès...alors je compte le mettre comme couple officiel, ainsi que le Kain x Neville**.

 **Love.**


End file.
